MOSTRÁNDOTE LAS ESTRELLAS
by safiro
Summary: Candy buscaba desesperada un departamento para mudarse, después de mucho tiempo sin verlo su mejor amigo le ofrece compartir el suyo, ella acepta sin saber que sería él quien le ayudaría ver las estrellas que ella tanto quería
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, espero le encante tanto como a mi…**

**Sé que aun está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con sus producciones **

**MOSTRÁNDOTE LAS ESTRELLAS **

**By Yurika Cullen **

**Capitulo Uno **

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome algo cansada, llevaba más de una hora sentada en el café de Anthony y aun no había podido encontrar nada de lo que había estado buscando todo el día, nada se ajustaba a mis necesidades y estaba empezando a desesperarme, tal vez sea mejor descansar un poco y tratar de intentarlo de nuevo mañana. Así que dejando el periódico sobre la mesa moví la cabeza de lado a lado y masajee un poco mis cansados ojos.

— ¿Agotada?— escuche una voz que se me hizo bastante conocida, abrí los ojos y sonreí enormemente cuando vi quien era la persona parada frente a mí

— ¡Albert! No lo puedo cree, cuánto tiempo sin verte— dije y me levante a abrazarlo emocionada— ¿Cuándo volviste? yo te imaginaba en Inglaterra— él correspondió mi abrazo mientras sonreía— ¿Qué haces en Chicago? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado— pregunte ahora estando él sentado frente a mi

— Volví hace un par de días, por fin termine mi carrera y aunque me ofrecieron seguir una especialidad allá, la verdad es que extrañaba América, envié una solicitud de traslado al hospital de Chicago hace un par de meses y como me aceptaron decidí hacer la especialización aquí. No le avise a nadie porque quería darles una sorpresa, iba a buscarte y justo pasaba cerca así decidí entrar a saludar a Anthony pero Rosemary me dijo que está haciendo su turno a la mañana, estaba por irme cuando te vi— dijo sonriendo

— ¿Lo que significa que te quedaras definitivamente en Chicago?— pregunte emocionada, él asintió simplemente— ¡Estupendo! Tenemos que hacer algo para celebrar y darte una bienvenida, hace mucho que no hablamos— dije tomando emocionada sus manos sobre la mesa

— Me parece bien— sonrió— pero dime, ¿Tu como has estado? Hace un rato me pareció verte deprimida— él siempre ha sido muy observador, yo solté un suspiro

— Deprimida no, desesperada si—

— ¿Paso algo malo?—

— No, o al menos no es nada tan grave, el problema es que como recuerdas comparto departamento con Annie— él asintió— bueno, después de mucho tiempo ella y Archie por fin decidieron vivir juntos, como sabes el departamento es de Annie, y Archie comparte el suyo con su hermano Ster, lo más lógico es que sea yo quien les de la privacidad pues será él quien se mude, pero de igual forma tarde o temprano me iba a ir, aunque considero a Annie como una hermana, ya no soporto su relación con Archie—

— ¿Tan mal se llevan?— pregunto levantando una ceja

— No, y ese es justo el problema, se llevan de maravilla— Albert me miro extrañado, yo de nuevo suspire— se la pasan juntos prácticamente todo el día y eso no me molestaría tanto de no ser porque están teniendo sexo como conejos todo el tiempo y en todo lugar, creo que conozco a Archie mucho mejor de lo que me gustaría, y más de lo que Annie debería permitir— Albert soltó una fuerte carcajada— No es nada gracioso, te aseguro que no es muy lindo despertar un domingo en la mañana con la esperanza de descansar todo el día y salir de tu habitación encontrándote con una pareja totalmente desnuda y teniendo sexo sin control en el sofá de la sala y sin cohibirse de nada— dije molesta, él volvió a reír

— ¿Nunca te quejaste?— me pregunto divertido

— ¡Mas de un millón de veces! Y siempre me promete que no pasara de nuevo, pero llega Archie le calienta el oído y ella se olvida de todo lo demás, especialmente de que no vive sola—

— Entonces tu problema es encontrar otro departamento— más que pregunta fue una confirmación, yo asentí

— Si, y la verdad que estoy desesperada por irme, pero es difícil, he estado buscando pero he descartado prácticamente todo lo que he encontrado—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto curioso

— La verdad es que no quiero compartir más departamento, con una mujer pueden haber discusiones, ya sabes que hay algunas muy competitivas y no estoy para soportar eso, si no llegamos a llevarnos bien seria todo un problema, y de ninguna manera compartiré con un hombre, ¿Qué tal que resulte ser un psicópata asesino o abusador de mujeres? No, no pienso arriesgarme, así que mi último recurso es buscar algo para mí sola, lo que me lleva al siguiente inconveniente—

— El dinero— completo él

— Exacto, con mi trabajo de medio tiempo en la escuela Pony no gano lo suficiente para sustentarme y pagar la universidad—

— Y no quieres pedirle dinero a tu familia porque no quieres ser una carga para ellos, prefieres que le costeen el instituto privado a tu hermano y que él tenga una buena educación, sigues con lo mismo de siempre— y de nuevo acertó, Albert me conocía bastante bien— Sabes que no puedes tu sola con todo Candy, me parece estupendo que siempre pienses en los demás antes que en ti, pero algunas veces te va a ser imposible conseguir todo sola—

— Ya lo sé, pero mientras pueda quiero hacerlo, sabes perfectamente que Jimmy es el mejor de su clase, él sí ha sabido sacarle provecho a sus estudios, no como yo que era un desastre en el instituto, él merece tener lo mejor, yo puedo arreglármelas un tiempo más, solo necesito encontrar un departamento que se ajuste a mi presupuesto—

— Y según me has contado, no has podido encontrarlo, si piensas en tu presupuesto vas a terminar viviendo con él psicópata asesino que tanto temes— dijo en broma tratando de animarme, yo le sonreí de vuelta

— No sé qué hacer, quiero irme lo más pronto posible, pero llevo días buscando algo y nada me convence del todo, Annie me ha dicho que no hay apuro, pero con la frecuencia que la he encontrado teniendo relaciones con Archie en el sofá creo que solo lo hace para no hacerme sentir mal, pero sé que está desesperada por vivir con él—

— ¿Y si te vienes a vivir conmigo?— dijo luego de un largo rato en silencio, yo abrí mucho los ojos de la sorpresa

— ¿Cómo?—

— Lo que oíste, sabes que mi departamento es lo suficientemente amplio para que vivas tu también, no soy mujer, no soy ningún psicópata asesino o abusador de mujeres y no tendrás que pagar ningún alquiler, ambos siempre hemos congeniado de maravilla ¿No cumple eso tus requisitos?—

— Sabes que no puedo aceptar Albert—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto serio

— Porque estaría abusando completamente de tu amabilidad, en serio, no quiero molestarte, recién llegas del exterior e imagino que quieres algo de tranquilidad—

— Y tú sabes perfectamente que no es abuso, pues soy yo quien te lo propone, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y ambos sabemos lo que le disgusta al otro y lo que no, por esa parte no tendremos ningún problema, nunca serias una molestia para mí y la verdad es que tuve suficiente tranquilidad en Inglaterra dedicándome prácticamente solo a mis estudios, además te puedo asegurar que no me vas a encontrar un domingo en la mañana teniendo sexo en el sofá de la sala, sabes que no soy exhibicionista— comento en broma, yo me sonroje al imaginarme la escena

— No lo sé Albert— dije sintiéndome tentada ante su propuesta

— Solo acepta Candy—

— ¿No sentirás que invado tu privacidad? ¿Qué pensara Eliza? No creo que tu novia este muy feliz de que compartas tu departamento con una chica— ahora que lo pensaba antes no mencionó nada sobre ella, ¿Se habrá quedado en Inglaterra?

— Terminamos— yo lo mire sorprendida— Eliza y yo terminamos hace tiempo, en realidad creo que no duramos ni cuatro meses en la relación—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte curiosa

— Siempre fue muy obsesiva, quería estar todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que hacía y ya me tenía cansado su actitud, después de la última escena de celos en el hospital en el que trabajaba fue suficiente para mí y rompí la relación— dijo haciendo un claro gesto de molestia. Vaya, algunas mujeres no saben valorar lo que tienen, y dudar de la fidelidad de Albert era una clara muestra de lo poco que lo conocía su ex novia

Albert había sido mi amor imposible cuando tenía catorce años, éramos buenos amigos, los mejores, pero yo nunca me anime a decirle lo que sentía por él, y ahora doy gracias a Dios por eso, porque luego de los dieciséis se me paso el enamoramiento y empecé a verlo mejor como el amigo que era y como la gran persona a la que todavía a mis veintidós años admiro y respeto. Es un gran hombre y sé que aunque ha tenido pocas novias, cuando empieza una relación con una chica la respetara en todo momento y nunca pensara en traicionarla, así que es obvio que su ex no llego a conocerlo suficiente.

— Además— continuo sacándome de mis pensamientos— nunca podría sentir que invades mi privacidad, sabes que aunque estos dos años que he estado fuera no hemos hablado tanto como antes, eres a la única persona a la que le cuento todo, incluso más que a Anthony, pero por favor no le digas nada— dijo riendo divertido y mirando alrededor por si acaso, yo reí ante la escena

— Es realmente tentadora tu propuesta— acepte

— Es tu mejor opción y lo sabes— dijo sonriendo— aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no quieres aceptar por Terry, sé que también es bastante celoso— y de nuevo suspire

— También terminamos— ahora fue su turno de sorprenderse

— Pero si parecía ser por fin el hombre de tus sueños—

— Pues ya ves, después de dos años y medio nos separamos, la verdad es que aunque él lo niegue, Terry me tenía totalmente abandonada, solo tenía tiempo para su carrera, entre sus películas, entrevistas, sesiones fotografías, eventos y la maldita y obstinada idea de que tuviéramos nuestra relación en secreto para evitar ser acosados, nos llevo a no llegar a vernos en más de cuatro meses, ni siquiera por teléfono nos podíamos comunicar, nunca tenía lugar en su agenda para mí y la verdad que no quería seguir siendo una mujer luchando contra un cuaderno de apuntes, al final termino ofendido conmigo y acusándome de tener a otro hombre y ser ese el motivo por el que terminara la relación, encima todo fue por teléfono, pues cuando le pedí que nos viéramos para hablar de algo importante, me dijo que no tenía tiempo, que si era tan importante entonces que se lo dijera por teléfono, después de ese día no supe más de él, y fue hace ya más de tres meses—

Comente algo disgustada, pues recordar nuestra última "conversación" me hacia fruncir mucho el ceño, Terry se había limpiado las manos y me había dejado a mí con la culpa, no había sido capaz de asumir nada y ni siquiera cuando le pedí que viniera a verme por algo importante lo hizo, además había tenido el descaro de acusarme de serle infiel, cuando yo me había portado tan bien con él esperándolo siempre y negando algunas cuantas proposiciones que tuve mientras que él estuvo lejos.

— Si fue capaz de dejarte con la culpa es porque en verdad no era para ti Candy, yo pensé que en verdad él te iba a saber valorar, pero será él quien se arrepienta más tarde— dijo al verme disgustada

— Ya lo sé—

— Bien, entonces no tienes motivos para negar mi propuesta— volvió a retomar el tema— deja de darle vueltas Candy, sabes que es lo mejor para ti, acepta— yo suspire rendida

— Está bien, acepto vivir contigo, pero solo hasta que me gradué y pueda conseguir el empleo a tiempo completo en la escuela Pony, solo me falta medio año, así que será solo por ese tiempo—

— Me parece bien— dijo con esa típica sonrisa de triunfador— ¿Cuándo quieres mudarte?—

— ¿Cuándo puedo hacerlo?—

— ¿Cuánto tardas en empacar tus cosas?— dijo sonriendo divertido

— ¿En serio me aceptaras tan rápido? Recién llegas ¿No tienes tus cosas por acomodar?— pregunte sorprendida

— Ya está todo hecho, por eso no les avise en cuanto llegue, pues me dedique primero a dejar todo en orden en el departamento y el traslado al hospital, además tu quieres irte lo más pronto posible y yo no tengo problema en que vengas hoy mismo si lo deseas— yo me levante y le di un fuerte abrazo, él me correspondió

— Gracias Albert, eres el mejor, no sabes el favor tan inmenso que me estás haciendo, te prometo que desde hoy estoy en deuda contigo, puedes pedirme lo que quieras— dije cuando lo solté

— No deberías ofrecerle a ningún hombre el que te pida lo que quiera, eso abarca muchas cosas— dijo arqueando una ceja yo me sonroje

— Sabes perfectamente de que hablo— él sonrió

— Ya lo sé Candy, pero sabes que adoro hacerte sonrojar, además tengo la facilidad—

— Desgraciadamente la tienes— dije simulando molestia— pero en verdad, muchas gracias—

— Basta de agradecerme, y dime ¿Cuándo vas a mudarte?—

— Si en verdad no tienes ningún inconveniente, mañana mismo, es domingo y lo tengo libre, así que puedo empacar con calma—

— Si quieres puedo ayudarte— ofreció, yo sonreí

— Me serias de mucha ayuda—

— Muy bien, mañana temprano pasare por tu departamento para ayudarte a empacar, por ahora ¿Qué te parece si salimos? Ya tenemos dos motivos para celebrar, mi regreso y tu mudanza— yo sonreí

— Me parece estupendo, así nos pondremos al día con todo lo que ha pasado mientras estuviste fuera, yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte— Albert asintió

Después de que aunque a la fuerza Albert pago lo que había consumido antes de que él llegara, ambos salimos del café y él me llevo hasta la puerta del edificio y prometió volver por mí a las ocho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**

Abrí la puerta del departamento con mucha cautela, no quería encontrarme otra vez con alguna sorpresa desagradable, y grande fue mi alegría al ver la sala desierta, por lo menos si estaban teniendo relaciones esta vez habían optado por la habitación, así que con algo más de ánimo me dirigí a mi habitación para ducharme y cambiarme.

Estaba realmente contenta con la vuelta que habían dado las cosas, ni por casualidad me hubiera podido imaginar hoy en la mañana que Albert había vuelto a América y mucho menos que me ofrecería quedarme en su departamento, y aunque todo había sido muy rápido sé que al final es la mejor opción que tengo. Aunque antes no quería compartir departamento con nadie, Albert es otra cosa, sé que es lo suficientemente caballeroso y respetuoso como para desconfiar de él, se que nunca se va propasar en nada conmigo, además es ordenado y sabe cocinar, algo que Annie definitivamente no sabe ni que existe, y aunque yo también era como ella, después de que el departamento llego a ser un verdadero y terrible desastre, tuve que ser yo quien empezara a cambiar un poco y obligarme a ser más ordenada, aunque no soy la mejor en la cocina, algo puedo hacer para no morir de hambre.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando sentí la voz de Annie llamándome desde la sala, lo que significaba que había venido sola, ¡perfecto! Podría hablar con más tranquilidad con ella.

— ¡Estoy aquí Annie!— le avise mientras me peinaba el cabello, hoy lo usaría suelto

— ¿Vas a salir?— me pregunto al verme alistándome, yo asentí— ¿Puedo preguntar con quien?— dijo mirándome picara

— No vas a creerlo—

— ¡¿Volviste con Terry?— pregunto sorprendida, yo hice gesto de disgusto

— Claro que no Annie—

— ¿Entones?—

— ¡Con Albert!—

— ¿Albert? ¿Albert Andry?— yo asentí— ¿Cómo? ¿Ya volvió?— de nuevo asentí

— Me lo encontré hoy en el café de Anthony, llego hace un par de días, pidió su traslado a Chicago así que vino para quedarse—

— ¡Qué bueno! Hace mucho que no sabíamos nada de él, me encantaría saludarlo— yo asentí

— Además hay algo más que te tengo que contar—

— ¿Qué es?— dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

— Ya encontré donde mudarme— ella levanto una ceja

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Dónde?—

— Con Albert— Annie abrió la boca parpadeando un par de veces antes de volverla a cerrar

— No entiendo— yo sonreí

— Albert me ofreció quedarme con él— esta vez entrecerró los ojos y yo ya sabía en que estaba pensando— Sabes perfectamente que eso quedo en el pasado—

— ¿Estás segura? Ahora van a estar solos y por más que sea tu amigo y supuestamente no sientas nada mas por él, Albert es hombre y tu una mujer—

— Totalmente, sabes de sobra que ahora solo puedo ver a Albert como a un amigo, ya supere ese enamoramiento hace años, así que no digas tonterías—

— Yo te aconsejaría que tuvieras cuidado Candy, no dudo de las intenciones de él, sé que es una gran persona, pero las mujeres somos más complicadas, no quiero que vayas a sufrir—

— No te preocupes, de verdad que no pasara nada— ella asintió no muy convencida

— ¿Y cuando te vas?... ¡No pienses que te estoy apurando Candy!— corrigió rápidamente, yo sonreí

— Ya lo sé, pero para tu información, pues sé que a pesar de todo te mueres por vivir por fin con Archie, me mudare mañana mismo—

— ¡¿Mañana? ¿Por qué tan pronto?— dijo realmente sorprendida, segundos después me abrazo llorando— Candy, me vas a hacer mucha falta, eres como una hermana para mí, me voy a sentir muy sola sin ti—

— No llores Annie, vas a estar con Archie, el amor de tu vida, además no es como si no nos viéramos nunca más, te prometo que te visitare siempre que pueda y tu puedes hacer lo mismo—

— Ya lo sé, pero es muy difícil separarnos cuando hemos estado tanto tiempo juntas— dijo de verdad sintiéndose afligida

— Yo pienso igual, pero tarde o temprano pasaría, además por fin vas a tener privacidad y aunque ahora parece no importante, igual vas a poder estar con Archie donde te plazca estando segura de no traumar la vida de nadie— ella se sonrojo un poco pero guiñándome un ojo sonrió

— Míralo por este lado amiga, son lecciones particulares y no te estoy cobrando— dijo carcajeándose, yo no pude evitarlo y la seguí aunque estaba loca la quería muchísimo

Hablamos un rato más, luego ella me aviso que saldría esta noche y no volvería hasta mañana pues Archie le tenía preparada una sorpresa y al parecer duraría toda la noche, ella sonrió con picardía mientras me lo contaba y luego salió hablando sola sobre las probabilidades de la sorpresa. Después de un rato la escuche marchar.

A las ocho en punto mi celular sonó y al revisarlo vi un mensaje de Albert, ya había llegado y me estaba esperando abajo, así que tomando mi cartera y las llaves salí a su encuentro.

Fuimos a un bar bastante tranquilo, al parecer Albert no había cambiado nada sus gustos, seguía siendo el mismo hombre calmado y serio de siempre, pero cada vez más inteligente y sabio, había aprendido muchas cosas en Inglaterra, había conocido todo tipo de gente y cultura, pero aun así prefería siempre su ciudad y sus propias costumbres.

— ¿Así que Paty también se fue a estudiar lejos?— me pregunto luego de un rato de conversación muy agradable

— Si, ella y Dorothy decidieron especializarse afuera, Paty está en Francia y Dorothy en Alemania, Karen por su parte sigue en Chicago, aun continua estudiando canto y actuación con Annie, y por fin acepto ser la novia de Tom— sonreí al recordar lo mucho que tuvo que hacer el pobre chico para que Karen aceptara

— Recuerdo lo mal que lo trataba, siempre aseguraba que lo odiaba— dijo riendo también— pero cambiando un poco el tema ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines tu carrera?—

— La Hermana María me ha dicho que dará recomendaciones mías en la escuela, la verdad es que espero que después de obtener mi título me acepten porque adoro trabajar ahí, sabes lo mucho que me gustan los niños, pero estos chicos de Pony son ultra especiales— sonreí al recordar a mis "alumnos" pues en realidad yo aun no soy su profesora, solo soy la ayudante de la Hermana María

— Y es verdaderamente asombroso que trabajes con niños con discapacidad auditiva y visual, realmente te admiro por eso Candy, espero que consigas el trabajo— yo me sonroje un poco

— Gracias, por cierto, no me has dicho en que te especializaras—

— Cardiología en el hospital en el que trabajaba participe en unas cuantas operaciones y decidí que realmente eso es lo que más me gusta, y gracias a las recomendaciones que tuve de Londres estaré trabajando en el hospital de Chicago en ese campo, así que podre estar haciendo lo que me gusta desde ahora, aunque también es un trabajo de medio tiempo pues aun no tengo mi título, pero es un buen comienzo— comento orgulloso de sus logros, él siempre había estudiado muy duro

— Vaya, no esperaba menos de ti— él sonrió

— Ya es tarde Candy, ¿Te parece si nos marchamos? Mañana temprano pasare por tu departamento y te ayudare a empacar—

— Me parece bien— ambos nos levantamos y salimos en busca de su auto

— Gracias por mi pequeña bienvenida— dijo luego de estacionar frente a mí edificio y dándome un abrazo— había extrañado mucho estas salidas mientras estuve fuera, nadie nunca supo entender mi gusto por un lugar tranquilo y siempre me trataron de anti social— comento riendo

— Soy la única que te comprende Albert, sin mí estás perdido— dije en broma y lo abrace yo también para corresponderle

— Aunque no lo creas es verdad, nadie me entiende como tú— dijo dándome un beso cariñoso en el cuello y sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina, la única explicación que encontré para ello, es que aunque nosotros siempre habíamos sido cariñosos, tal vez estaba desacostumbrada por haber estado tanto tiempo separados

— Exagerado— dije de nuevo en broma mientras me separaba, aunque los dos sabíamos que él tenía razón, Albert sonrió

— Sera mejor que vayas, ya es tarde y mañana vendré temprano, más vale que no estés dormida cuando llegue— sentencio

— Te estaré esperando con una buena taza de café— dije cuando ya estaba fuera del auto, él hizo un gesto de que no me creía, pero se despidió con la mano, arranco el auto y se fue

Cuando llegue al departamento estaba todo en silencio y a oscuras, la sorpresa de Annie debió haber salido muy bien, pues en verdad no ha venido a dormir. Sintiéndome un poco cansada aunque bastante feliz me fui a acostar, y mientras intentaba dormir pensé en Albert.

Era verdad lo que había dicho, muchas personas no lo entendían tan bien como yo, exteriormente Albert parecía un chico frio y distante, pero en verdad era todo lo contrario, al menos conmigo siempre lo era, conmigo se portada de una manera especial, junto a mí era él mismo, sin cohibiciones. Es solo que había tenido una vida muy dura, cuando aún era un niño de seis años había sufrido un accidente automovilístico en el que sus padres habían muerto, él se había salvado de milagro pero no recordaba casi nada de su vida antes del accidente.

Yo lo había conocido cuando aún estaba interno en el hospital, mi madre recién había salido de su trabajo de parto con Jimmy y yo aun no podía entrar a conocer a mi hermanito. Había encontrado a Albert tan solo y triste en el jardín que me dio muchísima pena y quise hacerle compañía, sorprendentemente él me conto lo de sus padres y yo le prometí que sería su amiga para siempre y así él no estaría solo, Albert acepto y yo lo visite un par de días mas mientras mi mamá y Jimmy seguían en el hospital, pero no lo volví a ver luego de que volvimos a casa, pues yo solo tenía cinco años y mis padres no comprendían el motivo por el cual quería seguir yendo.

Un par de años después me tropecé con él un día que salía del jardín de rosas de Anthony, inmediatamente fue Albert quien me reconoció y me recordó quien era, yo no podía creer que después de nueve años nos volviéramos a encontrar y mucho menos que él me recordara y fuera capaz de reconocerme, después de ahí nos hicimos grandes amigos, aunque por un tiempo yo confundí mis sentimientos y creí sentir algo mas por él, después lo supere y comprendí que solo era un gran cariño por un amigo especial. Y hasta ahora nos hemos contado absolutamente todo sobre nosotros, no tenemos ningún secreto y eso es lo que hace que nuestra amistad sea tan especial, el gran vinculo de confianza que tenemos.

Él día que se fue había llorado como nunca, aunque me había prometido que no lloraría al despedirlo no lo había podido evitar y me había lanzado a abrazarlo hecha un mar de lagrimas, él me prometió que volvería y que aunque sería un poco difícil trataría de comunicarse conmigo cuando pudiera, estuve deprimida por mucho tiempo, pero Albert había cumplido y cada vez que sus estudios se lo permitieron me llamo o me envío algún Email contándome de su vida. Sonreí al pensar que en verdad me había cumplido y había vuelto a Chicago, él siempre cumplía lo que prometía. Y pensando en lo feliz que me hacía que Albert hubiera vuelto me dormí.

**Capitulo Tres**

Un incesante sonido me despertó, adormilada como estaba me senté en la cama y mire el reloj despertador, eran las ocho de la mañana y el insistente sonido era el timbre de la puerta, ¡me había quedado dormida! Era obvio quien estaba tocando, así que rápidamente me levante y corrí a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Albert, me quede dormida!— dije en cuanto abrí la puerta, pues en efecto era él

— ¿Candy, abres siempre sin preguntar quién es y en esa facha?— dijo entrando y cruzándose de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja, yo mire mi vestimenta y me sonroje, con las prisas no me había puesto nada sobre mi pijama la cual solo constaba de un muy pequeño short y una blusa de tiras ajustada, además no traía sostén

— Te dije que me quede dormida, con las prisas no tuve tiempo de cambiarme, además sabía que eras tú— comente después de cerrar la puerta, él soltó una carcajada

— Nunca vas a cambiar, imagino que entonces no hay café para mí— comento haciéndose el ofendido

— Perdóname, dame un segundo me cambio y te hago tu café— él suspiro

— Mejor lo hago yo mientras te cambias, así ahorramos tiempo—

— Está bien, no tardo— y mientras el entraba en la cocina, yo me fui a mi habitación

Después de cambiarme desayunamos juntos, y rato después empezamos a empacar mis cosas con calma, pues no eran demasiadas. Cerca del medio día, ya nos faltaban pocas cosas, mis libros de la universidad, un par de prendas más del armario y mis artículos personales del baño, casi todo lo demás estaba listo. Aun estábamos en mi habitación cuando escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse.

— Debe ser Annie— dije guardando un par de blusas en una de las maletas— Ven, vamos a saludarla, luego continuamos con esto, ayer cuando le conté que volviste tenía muchas ganas de verte— él asintió y me siguió, estábamos cruzando el pasillo hasta la sala cuando escuche un fuerte quejido, inmediatamente deje de caminar

— ¡Archie!— se escucho la voz de Annie seguida de un gemido

— ¡Hay no!— me queje

— ¿No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando?— pregunto Albert divertido

— Creo que si— dije suspirando y se volvió a escuchar otro gemido— ¿Ahora vez lo que te decía?— Albert asintió mientras aguantaba sus ganas de soltar una carcajada— ¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?—

— La verdad es que aunque no dudaba de tu palabra, nunca imagine que presenciaría la escena por mi mismo—

— Esto es el colmo, le advertí a Annie que hoy vendrías a ayudarme, así que ni crea que le daré _privacidad_— dije realmente molesta y reanude mi camino a la sala, Albert me siguió

Cuando llegamos a la sala la escena no podría ser más vergonzosa, Annie estaba medio acostada en el sofá, tenía los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de gemir como una loca, mientras que el que debía ser Archie, pues tenía la cabeza bajo su vestido y entre sus piernas, dejando ver solo su largo cabello castaño, le acariciaba las piernas y trataba de quitarle los zapatos.

— ¡Annie!— Exclame avergonzada

Ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida y bastante sonrojada, me miro con su típica expresión de _lo siento amiga pero no me pude aguantar,_ estaba a punto de decirme algo pero luego de ver que yo no estaba sola su expresión cambio a una de terror, Archie rápidamente salió debajo de su vestido y nos miro con igual expresión.

— Candy… Albert… nosotros solo… yo…— trato de hablar Annie sin poder articular nada coherente

— ¡Mejor no digas nada!— dije realmente enojada, pero luego suspire y me calme, era tiempo perdido enojarme, ellos nunca iban a cambiar— porque mejor no se van a tu cuarto y terminan ahí lo que sea que estaban haciendo— Annie sonrió al verme más tranquila, tomo a Archie de la mano y guiñándonos un ojo lo arrastro hasta su habitación

— Ahora veo porque estabas tan desesperada— volvió a decir divertido

— Perdona que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, Annie en verdad es el colmo—

— No tienes por qué preocuparte, la verdad es que se me hizo bastante graciosa la escena, aunque imagino que después de un par de ocasiones deja de serlo— comento Albert abrazándome para tranquilizarme— Mejor deja de pensar en eso y vamos a terminar de empacar, ya nos falta muy poco— yo asentí y nos dirigimos a mi habitación

No tardamos ni dos segundos en poner un pie dentro cuando empezamos a escuchar de nuevo los gritos y gemidos de Annie, esta vez ninguno dijo nada y automáticamente continuamos empacando, aunque ahora no lo hacíamos con calma, ambos teníamos ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, pues mi amiga en esta ocasión estaba siendo bastante más escandalosa de lo normal y no paraba de dar gritos desesperada y Archie no se quedaba atrás. Di gracias a Dios cuando por fin estábamos en el auto rumbo al departamento de Albert.

— ¿Cómo soportaste eso por tanto tiempo?— me pregunto Albert ahora nada divertido, mientras entrabamos las pocas maletas y cajas con mis pertenencias

— Al comienzo no eran así, es desde hace poco que empezaron a comportarse como animales, y sinceramente no quiero saber el motivo, por lo menos tengo suficiente con saber que ya no volveré a encontrarme con esas escenas— dije soltando un suspiro de alivio mientras cerraba la puerta pues ya estaba todo dentro, Albert me hizo una seña para que me sentara en el sofá y fue a la cocina por un par de gaseosas— Además, antes no me la pasaba tanto tiempo en casa, cuando aún estaba con Terry y él no era tan famoso, salíamos siempre que podíamos, así que imagino que Annie tenía más privacidad, pero después no he tenido mucho más que hacer y los fines de semana me la paso en casa, que es cuando se ponen así de insoportables, por lo general en semana se controlan un poco— continúe cuando él se sentó a mi lado y me entrego la bebida

— Creo que de ahora en adelante no podre volver a ver a Annie nunca más como antes, siempre la voy a imaginar en esa escena— dijo medio en broma, pero en el fondo era verdad

— La verdad que yo no puedo entender como hacen para estar todo el tiempo teniendo sexo, ambos parecen insaciables, además me hacen verlo de una manera tan ordinaria, no entiendo cómo pueden disfrutar tanto— comente sintiéndome verdaderamente curiosa ante el tema

— ¿Qué acaso tu nunca tuviste un fin de semana así con Terry?— me pregunto levantando una ceja, yo me sonroje fuertemente

— ¡Albert!—

— ¡Vamos Candy! ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza de mí?— bromeo

— ¡Pues si! Aunque nos contemos todos, nunca hemos sido tan detallados en este tema en especial—

— ¿Y te parece mal que ahora lo hagamos?— pregunto sonriendo divertido ante mi reacción, yo dude que responderle y me puse algo nerviosa— no seas boba Candy sabes que no te voy a presionar con nada, si no te animas a hablarlo no importa— me dio un abrazo— no es ningún tema vital, solo te estoy molestando porque pusiste una cara de inocencia tan increíble, que si yo no lo supiera pensaría que nunca has tenido relaciones— comento y después de soltarme se tomo su bebida, yo jugué un poco con la mía antes de hablar, aunque Albert había sido el primero en enterarse de mi primera vez, yo nunca di detallas… a nadie

— El tema es que nunca me he animado a hablar de eso con nadie— dije luego de un rato en silencio, él me miro sorprendido

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque… porque me da vergüenza admitir que… que— me calle, no sabía si debía o no decírselo

— ¿Te da vergüenza admitir que?— pregunto ahora curioso, yo suspire

— Que nunca he disfrutado teniendo relaciones— dije al fin, Albert abrió mucho los ojos

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— yo baje la mirada y asentí levemente

— La verdad es que como tú sabes con él único hombre con el que estuve fue con Terry, y siempre que estábamos juntos era un dilema para mí, aunque él intentaba hacerme disfrutar nunca pudo… bueno… nunca pudo que yo…— dude sintiéndome más roja que nunca

— ¿Nunca pudo hacer que tuvieras un orgasmo?— ahora si sentía que mi cara brillaba de la vergüenza

— No— dije casi como un susurro— y la verdad es que siempre terminaba sintiéndome culpable, pues Terry se esforzaba mucho pero yo nunca pude disfrutar, así que después de un tiempo dejo de intentarlo, casi nunca teníamos relaciones y para mí era un gran alivio, porque cuando accedía a hacerlo era más para que él disfrutara que para yo intentar sentir algo—

— No lo puedo creer— dijo Albert sorprendido— pero no seas tonta Candy— continuó segundos después con el ceño fruncido— ¿Cómo pudiste sentirte culpable? Si él no te podía hacer sentir nada no es culpa tuya, además si dejo de intentarlo es porque tampoco le intereso mucho que tu también disfrutaras—

— ¿Crees que por eso soy una frígida?— pregunte mi gran temor, Albert me miro unos segundos y me abrazo

— Deja de pensar tonterías Candy, claro que no lo eres, es solo que Terry no encontró la forma adecuada, además no puedo creer que haya dejado de intentarlo y se haya decidido a su propio disfrute, eso no es amor, si te hubiera querido tanto como dijo, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para lograrlo, yo creo que no hay nada mejor que saber que la persona con la que estás disfruta tanto como tú mismo, él actuó muy egoístamente… pero dime ¿Nunca pensaron en acudir a un terapeuta sexual?—

— Se lo propuse un par de veces, pero me decía que para él era muy vergonzoso tener que admitirle a otra persona que no podía satisfacer a su novia, además si se llegaba a hacer público, el tema mancharía su carrera de por vida, así que se negó rotundamente y después de un tiempo deje de insistir, yo pensé hacerlo por mi cuenta pero no me atrevía a ir sola—

— Solo sintió cobardía, tuvo miedo de descubrir que tal vez él era el del problema, no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que tu sentías— dijo de nuevo disgustado

— O lo que no sentía— comente sonriendo un poco aliviada por sus palabras, él sonrió un poco, pero aun se notaba disgustado— ¿Albert?— pregunte después de un rato

— Dime—

— ¿Tan bien se siente tener sexo?— él me miro un segundo a los ojos y luego suspiro

— Si, se siente bien— dijo de nuevo mirándome a los ojos, no sé porque pero esta vez no pude aguantar mucho rato su mirada, así que me levante lentamente

— Ya veo… pero será mejor que dejemos este tema y empecemos a desempacar— dije rogando internamente para que Albert no continuara hablando mas sobre el tema

— Esta bien— al parecer él me entendió y levantándose tomo una de las maletas— Creo que como conoces este departamento mejor que el de Annie no hace falta que te explique donde esta cada cosa, así que mejor empecemos llevando esto a tu nueva habitación— yo sonreí, Albert era el mejor, siempre me entendía mejor que cualquier otro

Llegada la noche ya habíamos terminado de acomodar todo, pedimos algo para comer y después de ver un poco la televisión nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, el departamento de Albert era bastante tranquilo, siempre me había gustado mucho este lugar pues me daba mucha paz, así que sintiéndome bastante cómoda con mi nuevo _hogar _me dormí profundamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Galaxylam84: que alegria saber de ti nuevamente...**

**Pauli, Liliana gracias por leer la historia**

**Capitulo Cuatro **

Al día siguiente me cruce con Albert en la cocina, tomamos algo juntos antes de salir cada uno a sus respectivas universidades, y luego a nuestros trabajos, así que no nos veríamos hasta la tarde.

Mi día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, después de la universidad fui a la escuela Pony y luego de avisarle a la Hermana María sobre mi nueva dirección me dirigí al salón de clases, un lugar donde adoraba estar, compartir mi tiempo con niños como ellos era lo mejor que me había podido pasar, solo personitas que desgraciadamente carecían de algún sentido en especial podían llegar a mostrarte el mundo de otra forma, la forma en que ellos la veían o sentían, y era realmente hermosa, pues cada uno la interpretaba de una manera maravillosamente particular y muy diferente.

Pero cuando estaba llegado al departamento empecé a pensar en mi conversación del día anterior con Albert, ¿Sera cierto que no soy yo la del problema? La verdad es que yo nunca me interese mucho por el sexo, cuando estuve la primera vez con Terry fue porque las cosas surgieron en el momento, y como lo consideraba el hombre adecuado para mí no dude en acceder, pero después me había sentido muy desilusionada, pues no había sido como yo lo había pensado, no había visto las estrellas con los ojos cerrados, ni tampoco había tocado el cielo con las manos, así que después de eso comencé a pensar en que tal vez era muy ingenua y había idealizado mucho ese primer encuentro, tal vez había sido demasiado romántica, al pensar que sería como en las películas o en los libros, pero la realidad es que ahora luego de lo que me dijo Albert, empiezo a creer que en verdad todas esas cosas si pueden suceder y es solo que Terry no era el indicado para mi, tal vez sea por ello que nunca pude sentir nada con él.

Lo peor de todo es que ahora tenía muchísima curiosidad sobre el asunto, ahora sentía muchas ganas de saber qué es lo que verdaderamente se puede llegar a sentir en ese momento, tenía rondando muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y solo había una forma de saciar un poco mi curiosidad, preguntando a alguien con aunque sea un poco de experiencia en el tema, y solo había una persona a la que me atrevía a preguntarle algo así y que podía resolver mis dudas, Albert. Pues ni loca recurriría a Annie, ya me basto con escuchar y ver tan claramente que ella disfruta y mucho del sexo, no quiero imaginar lo que sería capaz de responder ella ante mis preguntas, es cierto que quiero algunos detalles, pero no tantos y sé que Annie no tendrá pelos en la lengua para responderme, y aun no estoy lista para tanta sinceridad.

Cuando llegue al departamento Albert no estaba, me había dicho que su turno en el hospital era hasta las siete, así que aun faltaba casi una hora para que saliera, me daría un baño y haría algo para la cena mientras lo esperaba. Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando escuche el movimiento de las llaves al abrir la puerta.

— Que bien huele— dijo entrando en la cocina, se acerco y me saludo como de costumbre dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla— Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto, es agradable que te reciba una hermosa mujer con la cena hecha— dijo en broma, yo sonreí

— Ya casi esta la cena, si quieres puedes darte un baño mientras se termina—

— Me parece bien, no tardo— dijo saliendo hacia su habitación, quince minutos después estábamos sentados comenzando a cenar

La cena transcurrió tranquila, hablamos de cosas básicas y sin mucha importancia, aun no me animaba a entablar el tema sobre el sexo, pues no creía indicado hablar sobre eso mientras comíamos, así que vi mi única oportunidad cuando nos sentamos a ver la televisión ya que después de un rato pasando canales no encontramos nada interesante, así que este era el momento indicado.

— Albert— dije dudosa

— ¿Por fin te decidiste a hablar?— yo lo mire sorprendida

— ¿Cómo supiste que quería hablar?— pregunte cruzándome de brazos

— Candy, te conozco hace muchos años como para no entender que cuando te muerdes el labio inferior y juegas distraída con tus manos es porque hay algo rondando tu cabeza— yo sonreí nerviosa— Suéltalo ya ¿Qué pasa?—

— Lo que pasa es que he estado pensando en lo hablamos anoche—

— Anoche hablamos de muchas cosas— dijo haciéndose el inocente

— Albert, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, no te hagas el desentendido— él sonrió a modo de disculpa

— Perdona, pero es que tienes que empezar a tranquilizarte un poco Candy, no puedes ponerte tan nerviosa solo por hablar de sexo, ya tienes veintidós años, eres una chica lo suficientemente madura como para entablar ese tipo de conversación, además es conmigo con quien estás hablando, no con un desconocido— y tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo

— Está bien, tratare de calmarme un poco— dije intentándolo

— Me parece estupendo, ahora si dime, ¿Qué pasa?—

— Bueno, estuve pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste, y la verdad es que siento algo de curiosidad sobre el asunto, y ya que mi _experiencia_ no sirve de nada, quería recurrir a alguien que si la tuviera para que me contara un poco sobre todo, y la verdad es que no quiero recurrir a la loca de Annie, Paty y Dorothy no están y tampoco pienso hablar de esto con Karen, no quiero que se burle, así que mi mejor opción eres tú, pero no sé si estás dispuesto a responder mis preguntas con toda sinceridad y mas siendo tan personales— él me miro detenidamente

— Claro que sí, ¿Cuándo hemos tenido problema en contarnos algo? Aunque lo hare solo con una condición— yo lo mire atentamente— que no salgas huyendo avergonzada ante cualquier comentario y que así como yo responderé tus dudas, tu harás lo mismo con las mías ¿Estás de acuerdo?—

— ¿Qué tipo de dudas? Ya te dije que mi experiencia no sirve de nada—

— Estas equivocada, si me cuentas un poco tal vez podamos saber qué es lo que pasa, yo no puedo creer que si supuestamente Terry intento tanto no pudo lograr nada— dijo algo desconcertado

— ¿Me vas a transformar en una de tus pacientes a las que le haces preguntas sobre su enfermedad?— dije en broma

— No seas tonta Candy— dijo riendo— será una conversación entre amigos—

—Me parece justo— acepte

— Entonces, empieza, eres tú la que tiene curiosidad—

— A ver, ayer me dijiste que hacer el amor se sentía muy bien ¿No?—

— No— yo lo mire claramente confundida—te dije que tener sexo se siente bien, yo aun no he hecho el amor, así que no lo sé— de nuevo lo mire sin entender

— ¿Pero y Eliza? ¿Y Sara?— Sara había sido su novia en el instituto, habían sido novios un año, un par de meses después de que me encontré de nuevo a Albert terminaron

— Eliza me gustaba, pero no sentía cariño por ella, y sabes que fue igual con Sara, aunque las respetaba porque también sabes que nunca les fui infiel, cuando llegue al punto en la relación en el que comprobé que mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar, de una forma u otra termine con ellas, se puede decir que aun sigo buscando a la indicada— igual que yo, pensé— y aunque no era simplemente sexo, pues había aunque fuera un mínimo sentimiento comprometido, tampoco era amor—

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¿Cómo diferenciar?—

— Porque cuando estuve con ellas aunque me sentía bien, también sentía que faltaba algo, no me sentía completo y aunque nunca lo he hecho, estoy seguro que hacer el amor debe ser increíblemente especial y creo que debes de sentir que vez las estrellas con los ojos cerrados o tocas el cielo con las manos, pensaras que soy muy cursi, pero creo plenamente en que debe ser así, y yo aun no he experimentado nada de eso— yo lo mire sorprendida

— Eso es justo lo que yo pensaba, pero luego de mi primera vez empecé a creer que estaba equivocada y que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco al pensar así, después de tantos intentos fallidos creí que las cosas no eran como en los libros y solo lo describían de esa forma para llamar la atención de personas que fantasean tanto como yo— dije bajando la mirada— fue horrible mi primera vez— y lo mire sintiéndome un poco más confiada de hablar

— ¿Por qué? Recuerdo que cuando me contaste que habías estado con Terry por primera vez, lo dijiste con tan poco entusiasmo que yo pensé que era porque estabas avergonzada de hablarlo conmigo, pero nunca imagine que había sido horrible— comento serio

— Lo fue porque aunque sabía por las chicas que era doloroso y aunque eso no fue lo peor de todo, la sensación del después fue la terrible, me sentía tan vacía, es como si se hubiera roto la burbuja en la que estaba, hubiera preferido seguir siendo virgen e idealizar todo a experimentar algo tan meramente físico y sin ningún tipo de placer—

— ¿Qué acaso no fue cariñoso contigo?— pregunto frunciendo el seño

— Claro que si— me apresure a corregir, me había mal interpretado— pero no fue por Terry, fue por mí, yo fui la que no pudo sentir pasión, nunca la he sentido, nunca he anhelado desesperada estar con alguien de esa forma y cuando él lo intentaba a veces le mentía un poco para que no se sintiera mal, aunque al final Terry se daba cuenta de la verdad, pero no hacía muchos comentarios, he llegado a pensar en que por ese motivo evitaba venir a verme, porque estaba frustrado ante mi actitud—

— ¿Nunca sentiste deseos de estar con él? ¿Acaso no te agradaba besarlo y abrazarlo?—

— Besarlo sí, pero me gustaban sus besos cuando eran cariñosos, cuando nos abrazábamos tranquilamente, no cuando me besaba desenfrenado y me apegaba mucho a él, cuando me decía al oído que quería estar conmigo lo único que podía sentir era angustia, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni que responder— Albert me tomo de las manos

— Ese es el problema Candy—

— ¿Cuál?—

— Tú no estabas enamorada de Terry, no lo veías como un hombre, lo veías como a un amigo, es la única explicación a la que puedo llegar, por lo que me acabas de decir, solo te gustaba como amigo de lo contrario hubieras anhelado estar con él— yo suspire

— Yo saque la misma conclusión hace poco, y es que solo eso explica el porqué no me siento tan mal después de terminar con él, lo extraño un poco pero no como debería, ni siquiera me daban celos cuando no lo veía tanto tiempo, solo me enojaba que siempre que quería hablar con él hubiera algo más que hacer y al final terminara posponiendo venir a verme. Pero aun así, se que lo quiero, aunque sea como amigo lo quiero ¿No es eso suficiente para que al menos hubiera sentido algo cuando estuvimos juntos?— pregunte frustrada

— Pero tú eres diferente Candy, conociéndote de la forma en que lo hago te puedo asegurar que no te vas a conformar solo con cariño, tú misma lo dijiste, esperabas ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados y eso no se logra solo con cariño, se logra con amor, y solo hasta que encuentres a la persona que ames lo entenderás—

— Tiene mucha lógica lo que dices, pero no es suficiente— dije sintiéndome inconforme, Albert frunció el ceño

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque no puedo creer que eso haya sido motivo suficiente para que no haya sentido nada, absolutamente _nada_, ni cuando me acariciaba, ni cuando besaba mi cuerpo, es más ni siquiera me anime a tocarlo más allá de lo necesario —

— ¿A qué te refieres con más allá de lo necesario?— de nuevo aunque Albert sabia de que hablaba se estaba haciendo el desentendido, pero yo le había prometido responder, así que tendría que hacerlo, me puse roja cuando empecé a hablar

— A que… bueno yo… cuando estábamos desnudos, nunca toque más allá de la espalda ni los brazos y me sentía tan incómoda cuando lo hacía que él lo noto y como te dije anteriormente, dejo de intentarlo— dije avergonzada

— Pobre de Terry— yo lo mire angustiada

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tan importante?—

— En cierto modo si, además debió ser terrible para él, haber tenido una mujer como tú a su lado y saber que sus caricias no te provocaban nada, que tu no sentías nada estando con él y que ni siquiera te animabas a tocarlo—

— ¿A qué te refieres con una mujer como yo?— dije cruzando los brazos

— Candy, eres hermosa, muchos hombres matarían por estar contigo y saber que el único hombre que tuvo el gusto de tocarte no pudo hacerlo libremente, debe frustrar a cualquiera—

— ¡Albert! ¡Hablas como si fueras uno de ellos!— dije sumamente roja

— Solo digo lo que veo, soy hombre y tú eres una mujer que puede provocar a cualquiera, Terry debió de haberse dado contra las paredes de la frustración—

— Me sentía muy mal por eso, era terrible no poder corresponder a sus caricias de la forma en que él hubiera querido—

— ¿Tan mal lo hacía? Yo sigo insistiendo en que es Terry quien no supo tocarte— dijo dudoso

— No lo sé Albert, yo solo he estado con él ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Solo te puedo decir que me molestaba su impaciencia, de un momento a otro empezaba a besarme y a tocarme desesperado, prácticamente me arrancaba la ropa y a veces me asustaba que fuera tan descontrolado— dije y guarde silencio mientras recordaba esos momentos— ¿Tú que hubieras hecho?— le pregunte sin aguantarme la duda que venía rondando mi cabeza— ¿Cómo se supone que me haya tenido que acariciar? ¿Si tu hubieras estado en el lugar de Terry que hubieras hecho?—

— No puedes pedirme que este en el lugar de Terry, Candy— dijo bastante serio

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque yo nunca hubiera sido tan estúpido— yo lo mire sorprendía— Terry predico ser el hombre de tu vida, el indicado para ti, supuestamente eras el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, y se dejo vencer al primer obstáculo, yo en cambio aunque te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Candy y aunque se prácticamente todo sobre ti, con solo verte es obvio que no hay otra forma más indicada para tratarte que con delicadeza, no hace falta conocerte mucho para entenderlo, tu inspiras a que te toquen con amor y dedicación, si yo hubiera sido Terry me habría dedicado a amar cada centímetro de tu piel por horas y no hubiera descansado hasta lograr que vibraras de placer junto a mi— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo ante sus palabras y tuve que sacudirme internamente cuando empecé a imaginarme a Albert haciendo todo lo que decía— él en cambio se rindo y se dedico a su propio placer, te arranco la ropa y se sacio él solo, simplemente fue un cobarde y egoísta— comento disgustado

— Creo que después de lo que has dicho no puedo dudar que en verdad no lo intento como debía, tal vez yo no fui de verdad lo suficientemente valiosa como para que él diera más esfuerzo— dije sintiéndome algo triste al pensar en ello— pero además haces que envidie a Eliza y a Sara completamente— bromee, él levanto una ceja

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque aunque no las hayas amado, al menos ellas tuvieron la suerte de estar con un hombre como tú, imagino después de escuchar tus palabras que nunca fuiste egoísta y por el contrario siempre las hiciste sentir bien—

— Puede ser, pero al final siempre sentía que algo faltaba, así que entiendo perfectamente cuando dices que te sentiste vacía después— dijo cerrando un segundo los ojos, yo suspire sintiéndome más tranquila, después de esta charla me sentía mucho mejor

— Gracias por escucharme Albert, esta conversación ha sido muy importante para mí, gracias a ti me doy cuenta de que aun tengo esperanza, y que tal vez algún día pueda ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados— dije bromeando un poco al final, pero con certera esperanza de que algún día pueda pasar

— No tienes porque agradecerme nada, somos amigos, me alegra que te haya servido de algo y que al final entendiste que nada es tu culpa— yo sonreí

— Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir o no me despertare a tiempo mañana— dije viendo el reloj y dando un salto al ver la hora, él asintió y se levanto igualmente

— Hasta mañana Candy— dijo abrazándome y dándome su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla

— Hasta mañana Albert— prácticamente susurre, pues no sé porque, pero cuando me abrazo había recordado sus palabras y no podía dejar de imaginarlo acariciando mi piel, sacudí un poco mi cabeza para sacar esas ideas, luego de que nos separamos cada uno se fue a su habitación, pero esta noche no pude dormir tan tranquilamente como la anterior


	4. Chapter 4

**Pauli gracias por leer, es demasiado linda la historia!**

**Capitulo Cinco **

La semana transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, Annie había pasado a saludarme en una ocasión y me había contado que Archie ya estaba viviendo con ella, y que estaban llevando muy bien su vida de pareja, yo no lo dude ni por un segundo, pues antes prácticamente vivían juntos, Archie estaba más en el departamento de Annie que en el suyo propio, pero me alegraba profundamente que todo funcionara, a pesar de todo ella se lo merecía.

Mi madre había llamado también en una ocasión y se había alegrado mucho de saber que estaba con Albert, ella lo quería mucho, lo había considerado siempre como un hijo, y todo había aumentado cuando a mis quince años por error se entero que me gustaba Albert, se había puesto como loca de felicidad diciendo que él era el indicado para mí y que no podía haber elegido mejor chico que Albert, aunque se puso triste cuando tiempo después le dije que el enamoramiento se me había pasado, pero ella igual insistía en que él era el mejor para mi, y que solo el tiempo le daría la razón. Así que cuando se entero que estaba viviendo con Albert pensó que lo hacíamos como una pareja y estaba llamando para invitarnos a una cena familiar, pero de nuevo se llevo una decepción cuando se dio cuenta de lo contrario, aunque igual acaparo a Albert por media hora en el teléfono y no lo soltó hasta que él le prometió que iría un día de estos conmigo a verla.

Hoy era viernes, y como mañana ninguno de los dos tenía que ir a la universidad o al trabajo, Albert me había invitado a comer fuera y después a tomar algo en algún bar, después de la universidad solo tenía una reunión de profesores en la escuela Pony así que saldría más temprano que de costumbre, Albert me había dicho que intentaría también salir un poco antes del hospital, así que aprovechando que aun no llegaba me quede en el baño relajándome completamente mientras sentía el agua caliente tocando mi piel. Estaba enrollando mi cabello en una toalla cuando lo escuche llegar.

— ¿Candy?— me llamo

— ¡Estoy en el baño, dame un segundo!— tome mi bata de baño rosa y salí a saludarlo

— Disculpa que tardara tanto, pero se presento un inconveniente de último minuto en el hospital—

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunte preocupada

— No, solo un pequeño arreglo de último momento sobre unos expedientes, por suerte no fue nada grave— dijo con alivio pero se notaba cansado

— Que bueno, ¿Por qué no te das un baño y te relajas un poco? Yo acabo de salir y me siento como nueva, además aun tenemos mucho tiempo— él sonrió

— Me parece bien, pero de todas formas no tardare mucho—

— Está bien, me iré a cambiar— él asintió y entro al baño

La ropa que iba a usar esta noche ya la tenía elegida sobre la cama así que no tardaría mucho cambiándome, me senté frente al espejo y empecé a cepillar tranquilamente mi cabello para después atármelo en una cola alta, cuando finalice me quite la bata de baño y estaba por empezarme a vestir cuando algo paso rápido rosando mis pies para luego meterse en el armario. Asustada grite con todo lo que pude.

— ¡Albert!— volví a gritar, segundos después entro él con solo los pantalones puestos y el pelo mojado por su baño

— ¡¿Qué pasa Candy?— pregunto asustado

— Algo peludo me roso los pies y se metió al armario— dije temerosa— paso muy rápido y no vi lo que era—

— ¿Sera una rata?— yo brinque asustada, odiaba las ratas— ¿Entro al armario?— yo asentí— Espérame aquí, voy por una escoba o algo para atraparla— dijo a punto de salir

— ¡Ni loca me quedo aquí adentro yo sola! Quédate tu, yo traigo la escoba— no le di tiempo de objetar pues tan rápido como salí, volví con la escoba— toma— se la entregue, Albert no dijo nada, me miro unos segundos y luego la tomo mientras caminaba hacia el armario, nerviosa me pegue a su espalda para protegerme

— Candy, deja de pegarme tus pechos en la espalda, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero estás casi desnuda— dijo divertido mientras se giraba a verme, instintivamente me separe y mire mi cuerpo, me había olvidado por completo que estaba en ropa interior… ¡Y de encaje! Prácticamente se me transparentaba todo

— Perdona, pero es que estaba por vestirme cuando sentí que algo me roso los pies— explique avergonzada buscando con la mirada mi bata de baño, cuando la encontré me la puse casi al instante

— Yo no tengo problema, eres muy agradable a la vista— volvió a hablar jocoso

— ¡Albert! Deja de hacerme avergonzar— me queje pues sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito

— Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo— dijo girándose de nuevo y empezando a caminar hacia el armario, y de nuevo no pude evitar pegarme a su espalda, aunque esta vez estaba mejor vestida— no es una rata Candy— lo escuche hablar después de unos minutos— es una mofeta—

— ¿Una mofeta?— pregunte, Albert entro completamente en el armario y salió con una mofeta negra con una franja blanca entre sus manos

— Esta inconsciente y al parecer esta herida— dijo mirando una de sus patitas traseras, al instante me acerque a verla

— Pobrecita y yo confundiéndola con una rata, debió haber estado escapando y entro por la ventana mientras me cambiaba— Albert asintió

— La revisare a ver si puedo hacer algo— dijo él sacando su instinto de medico— termina de cambiarte tranquila, según puedo ver solo está dormida, debe estar cansada, pero quiero revisarle la pata— yo negué

— Iré contigo, puedo ayudarte en algo— él asintió y salimos de mi habitación

Albert y yo le hicimos una pequeña curación en la pata a Puppe, que fue el nombre que se nos ocurrió ponerle porque tenía la carita finita como una muñeca de porcelana y el pelo tan negro y suave, al parecer se había torcido un poco la patita pero con inmovilizarla un poco estaría curada en unos pocos días. Además habíamos decidido quedárnosla si no aparecía alguien proclamando ser su dueño. Estábamos haciéndole una cama improvisada a Puppe en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó, como Albert estaba acomodándola un poco fui yo a abrir y me sorprendí inmensamente al ver a una despampanante pelirroja parada frente a mí y mirándome con irritación y algo de sorpresa.

— ¿Este es el departamento de Albert?— pregunto sin saludar

— Si, esté es— respondí algo dudosa y no tuve tiempo de preguntar nada porque ella paso por mi lado dándome un fuerte empujón

— ¡Oiga! ¿Quién demonios es usted?— pregunte enojada por su actitud

— ¡¿Dónde está Albert?— Rugió la mujer— ¿Y qué haces tú en su departamento? ¿Quién mierda eres?— pregunto mirándome con odio, yo sentí la sangre hervir

— ¡Primero que todo, yo _vivo_ aquí y no recuerdo haberle dado permiso de entrar! Y segundo, es usted quien tiene que aprender un poco de modales y presentarse antes de entrar así en una casa— casi grite molesta

— ¡Mira niña…!—

— ¿Eliza?— escuche la voz de Albert atrás mío

¿Eliza? _Mierda_, era su ex novia, y encima de que yo le había dicho que vivía aquí, ni Albert ni yo estábamos muy presentables, él seguía con solo un pantalón y yo con mi bata de baño, la imagen se prestaba para sacar conclusiones erróneas. Y aunque ella ya no era su novia, según Albert era muy celosa y lo más seguro es que se armaría un gran problema.

— ¿A sí que esta estúpida es el motivo por el que terminaste conmigo y volviste de Inglaterra?— le pregunto furiosa mientras me señalaba

— Primero que todo Eliza, no voy a permitir que la insultes frente a mí— Dijo parándose a mi lado con voz calma y expresión fría— y segundo ¿Quieres explicarme que haces en América, sobre todo en mi departamento y haciendo este escándalo?— Albert se notaba bastante irritado, y aunque conmigo él era muy diferente pues siempre era cariñoso y carismático, con los demás por lo general era algo serio y distante, pero en este momento me sorprendía verlo porque estaba siendo realmente frio con ella, hacia mucho que no lo veía tan serio y molesto, de verdad estaba disgustado

— ¡Así que no niegas que esta imbécil es tu amante!— volvió a gritar colérica e ignorando la expresión de Albert, y ahora es entiendo bien porque él la dejo— ¡Admite de una vez que por eso terminaste conmigo! ¡Ya lo sospechaba, por eso quise venir a comprobarlo!—

— Yo no…— estaba a punto de explicarle que estaba equivocada, pero Albert me tomo de la muñeca y me interrumpió

— Mira Eliza, lo que te dije en Londres fue verdad, eres una mujer demasiado celosa y obsesiva y tus escenas de celos infundadas me tenían harto, nada mas mira, viniste hasta América solo para comprobarme que eres una loca frenética, además no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, porque tú y yo ya no somos _nada_— dijo él sin inmutarse, seguía tan frio como antes, y yo la verdad que no desearía ser esa chica, tratar con esa parte de Albert no debe ser nada grato

— ¿Celos infundados?— dijo levantando una ceja— solo basta mirar el atuendo de los dos para saber que son amantes, además esta estúpida me dijo claramente que vivía aquí ¿Y tú dices que son celos infundados? ¡Pensé que eras más inteligente Albert!—

— En ningún momento negué que Candy es mi novia— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, él me dio un pequeño apretón en la muñeca y entendí que quería que le siguiera el juego— yo solamente te estoy diciendo que no termine contigo por ella, termine contigo porque no te soportaba, Candy es un caso aparte—

— ¡Eres un maldito!— grito histérica

— ¡Ya basta!— subió Albert su tono de voz, se notaba cada vez mas irritado— ¡Lárgate de mi casa Eliza! No te quiero volver a ver nunca más y mucho menos quiero que me hagas otro escándalo, entiéndelo, ¡no te soporto más!—

— ¡Eres un bastardo Albert! Pero sé que te vas a arrepentir de cambiar a una mujer como yo por una niña como esta— dijo de manera despectiva y tan rápido como entro se fue dando un portazo

— Perdona que hayas tenido que presenciar eso Candy— se disculpo Albert, su expresión aun era molesta, yo lo abrace para tranquilizarlo

— No te preocupes, pero ahora entiendo perfectamente porque la dejaste, está realmente loca— él sonrió— será mejor que nos cambiemos, no dejes que te arruine la noche—

— Tienes razón, además ya había hecho reservación— yo sonreí

Media hora después estábamos cenando en el restaurante que Albert había reservado, por suerte él ya se había animado y en su rostro no quedaba nada de la expresión seria y fría que tenía antes, ahora sonreía y se veía tranquilo, este era el Albert que yo había conocido, él que había sido mi amigo tantos años. Este era _mi_ Albert.

Después de la cena fuimos a un bar que aunque era un poco movido no era demasiado ruidoso, así que Albert no tuvo problema en entrar, pues él siempre prefirió los lugares calmados. Bailamos casi toda la noche y tomamos muy poco pues a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba mucho el alcohol. En estos momentos estábamos en mitad de la pista bailando un tema lento cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi, discretamente me gire hacia el lugar donde sentía la mirada y vi a Eliza con una copa de alguna bebida en la mano y mirándonos con odio.

— No quiero amargar tu noche Albert, pero tienes a tu ex tormento a nuestra derecha mirándonos con ganas de matarnos— Albert soltó un suspiro

— No lo puedo creer, o nos siguió hasta aquí o yo tengo demasiada mala suerte, con lo grande que es Chicago ¿Justo tiene que estar en este bar?— dijo molesto

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?— le ofrecí

— De ninguna manera Candy, además de que yo te invite a salir esta noche, no voy a permitir que ella nos la arruine, si se quiere quedar toda la noche mirándonos, pues que lo haga, en algún momento se cansara— dijo decidido pero igual se notaba molesto

— Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué le dijiste que era tu novia?— pregunte curiosa

— Porque si ella quiere creer que la cambie por ti, pues que lo haga, y si esa es la única manera de hacer que se canse y deje de molestarme entonces discúlpame si te ofendí pero lo vi como mi única salida— dijo en tono de disculpa

— No te preocupes, no me ofendí en ningún momento, solo sentía curiosidad— lo tranquilice— ¿Pero en verdad crees que si ella piensa que somos novios te deje en paz?—

— Si, es una persona enferma de celos, si solo vino hasta América para según ella confirmar que yo la había engañado, solo se irá hasta comprobar que ella tenía razón y así tener un motivo para odiarme y echarme la culpa por traicionarla y terminar la relación—

— Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si le damos motivos más reales para que se vaya?— le propuse sintiéndome de repente malvada, Eliza había llegado insultándome sin detenerse a pensar un poco, así que esta vez era mi turno de vengarme un poco por los insultos

— ¿Qué propones?— pregunto Albert sonriendo divertido, a modo de respuesta le cruce un poco más los brazos atrás de la cabeza, me pegue mucho a él y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, Albert olía de maravilla. De reojo vi a Eliza fruncir el ceño disgustada

— Parece que funciona— le dije y me sorprendió verlo de repente con una expresión tan seria— ¿Qué pasa?—

— Si quieres darle a Eliza motivos más reales, vamos a tener que hacer un poco más— sus ojos me miraban fijamente, de repente me sentí algo nerviosa

— ¿Cómo qué?— no pude contenerme de preguntar

— Como esto— me tomo de la cintura y acortando la distancia entre los dos, me beso

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, nunca había sentido algo así con un beso, sin poderlo evitar cerré los ojos y le correspondí, Albert me estaba besando de manera lenta y suave, era tan tranquilo pero se sentía de maravilla, y yo no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera en el hecho de que era justo Albert quien me estaba haciendo sentir tan bien, y en que eso no me estaba importando tanto en este momento pues le estaba correspondiendo fervientemente a su beso. Un beso que me estaba haciendo temblar tanto las piernas que ya no tenía fuerza para estar en pie y si no fuera porque él me tenía fuertemente agarrada, estoy segura de que me caería.

Cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos, instintivamente mire a mi derecha y ya no vi a Eliza por ningún lado, pero ahora no sabía que decir ni que hacer frente a Albert, no sabía porque había decidido besarme, y aunque él había dicho que era una manera de espantar a Eliza, no dejo de pensar en que hay algo mas, sentí algo mas con ese beso, y sé que Albert no toma decisiones aceleradas sin antes pensar bien en las consecuencias o en los motivos para hacerlo, aunque tal vez estoy dándole vueltas a un asunto sin importancia, tal vez solo estoy un poco sorprendida y nada más. Pero no me iba a quedar con la curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunte seria mirándolo a los ojos

— Porque quería— respondió simplemente

— Esa no es una escusa valida y lo sabes— fruncí el ceño

— Para mí lo es— volvió a decir sin darle importancia pero yo sabía que era mentira

— No te creo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no harías algo como esto sin haberlo pensado bien antes, no me mientas Albert, dime la verdad ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— él me miro fijamente por unos minutos

— Este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar, ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa y hablemos ahí?— me propuso ahora con semblante serio

— Me parece bien— fuimos a nuestra mesa, tome mi cartera, él pago la cuenta y cinco minutos después estábamos saliendo en silencio del lugar


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola quiero aclarar que yo no me cuelo de la fama de las escritoras que realmente tengo la autorizacion de cada una de ellas y aclaro que son de ellas por lo que no me considero una "wacala RATERA" ya que no robo su inspiracion la comparto con otroas asi que no voy a retiralas a no ser que TC GAN, Miko Fleur, TrisChiba y ahora Yurika Cullen que me pidan retire sus historias a las que he cambiado los nombre por los personajes de Candy o Sailor Moon... y aque dejo la confirmacion de Yurika para adaptarla...**

**"Hola... que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y si tienes mi permiso y espero que cuando la adaptes me envies el link de la historia y me informes porfa lo que opinan de ella... bueno gracias por que te haya gustado la historia... chauuu **Yurika Cullen "****

****Disfruten del capitulo... y realmente me alegra que existan personas que se preocupen por los derechos de autor****

**himurita(Pauli): no importa la extencion del comentario lo que inporta es que te guste la historia **

**lhbarba (Liliana) aqui esta y como ayer no pude subir xque no me dejo la pagina dejo 2 **

**JENNY: Verdad que si, Yurika es fantastica, tiene historias maravillosas!**

Sakura93 Te extrañaba...

**Capitulo Seis**

Llegamos al estacionamiento y cuando Albert estaba a punto de encender el auto su celular sonó, el lo saco rápidamente y cuando vio la pantalla frunció el ceño preocupado.

— Es del hospital— dijo apurándose a contestar— ¿Hola?— yo lo mire preocupada, era más de las dos de la mañana, no podían ser buenas noticias— Esta bien Flamy hiciste lo correcto, la doctora Kelly salió de viaje esta tarde por un asunto personal urgente y me dejo a mi encargado de Susy, no te preocupes, voy para allá— y colgó

— ¿Paso algo malo?— pregunte preocupada al ver a Albert arrancar el auto algo apresurado

— Susy es una paciente de la doctora Kelly, sufre de algunos ataques del corazón y al parecer tuvo una recaída, Kelly tuvo que salir hoy urgente pues su prometido es corredor de autos y tuvo un accidente, por eso hoy tardé un poco en llegar, porque me estaba dejando el expediente de Susy y dándome algunos detalles sobre su caso, además la niña es algo tímida y no se siente muy cómoda con cualquier persona, yo estuve ayudando en el caso desde el comienzo y por eso parece ser que me tiene un poco de confianza, en estos momentos necesita sentirse tranquila y cómoda porque su salud es delicada así que la enfermera Flamy opto por llamarme a mi—

— Pobre niña— dije sintiéndome mal, los niños siempre eran mi debilidad y pensar en que una persona pueda sufrir tanto desde tan chica me ponía muy triste

— ¿Te molestaría acompañarme?— me pregunto— es tarde y no quiero que te vayas sola hasta el departamento— dijo a modo de disculpa

— Claro que no me molesta— lo tranquilice— aunque no seré de ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites Albert—

— Gracias, y sabes bien que con solo brindarme tu compañía me estas siendo de ayuda— dijo tomando mi mano y dándome un apretón— te prometo que te compensare luego—

— No hace falta Albert, de verdad— dije agarrando su mano y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, así él podía sentir que estaba a su lado cuando quisiera

Cuando llegamos al hospital Albert me ayudo a bajar del auto y le tome de nuevo la mano intentando calmarlo un poco, se notaba nervioso, él siempre había querido ser médico ya que después de la muerte de sus padres había tomado la decisión de que salvaría todas las vidas que pudiera, así no dejaría más personas solas en el mundo sufriendo por sus seres queridos, y yo sabía que siempre se tomaría un poco personal los casos que involucraran a algún niño, él había estado muy triste cuando se sintió solo desde tan chico y sé que haría hasta lo imposible para que ningún niño tenga que sufrir por nada como lo hizo él, Albert era así de sentimental, aunque no lo demostrara a los demás yo lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando ingresamos en el hospital Albert no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, una mujer de unos casi treinta años se acerco inmediatamente a él en cuanto lo vio.

— Flamy ¿Cómo está Susy?— pregunto él rápidamente, ella se sorprendió un poco al verme y de inmediato fijo sus ojos en nuestras manos enlazadas, yo me sentí algo nerviosa, ahora que lo pensaba Albert hace poco me había besado y aun no me había dado ninguna explicación coherente por ello, además ahora dábamos la impresión de ser algo más que amigos, pero en este momento no debería pensar en eso

— Doctor Andry, la niña se encuentra estable ahora, pero esta algo nerviosa y no quiere que nadie que no sea la Doctora Kelly o usted la revisen— dijo preocupada

— Esta bien Flamy ahora yo me hare cargo— le dijo a la enfermera y se giro a verme— Candy ¿Quieres esperarme un rato en mi consultorio? Flamy puede llevarte, en cuanto pueda me reuniré contigo— me dio una mirada de disculpa

— Claro Albert, pero si quieres puedo irme a casa, no quiero molestarte en tu trabajo, puedo tomar un taxi—

— Ni loco te dejare ir a esta hora tú sola, espérame por favor y después nos vamos juntos— aunque dijo por favor, con su tono era obvio que no tenía otra opción

— Está bien— él sonrió

— Flamy ¿Puedes llevarla a mi consultorio por favor?— pregunto amable

— Claro que si Doctor Andry— dijo ella quien había permanecido viéndonos en silencio

— Gracias, después te busco Candy— se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me quede un segundo paralizada al sentir de nuevo sus labios en mi piel

— Por aquí es el camino señorita Candy— dijo la enfermera señalado un pasillo, sacudí un poco mi cabeza y la mire algo perdida— hay perdone que la llame por su nombre, pero escuche que así la llamo el Doctor Andry— se disculpo algo apenada

— Esta bien, no hay ningún problema— dije sonriéndole— soy Candy Cartwright , pero puedes llamarme solo Candy—

— Mucho gusto Candy, yo soy Flamy Smith y también puede llamarme solo Flamy— yo sonreí, era una persona muy agradable— disculpe, ¿Quiere tomar un café o un te mientras espera al Doctor Andry? Yo iba justo para la cafetería, si quiere puede acompañarme, así no espera tanto tiempo sola— yo asentí

— Me parece bien, además creo que no me vendría nada mal un café— ella sonrió

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería la mayoría de las miradas se fijaron en nosotras, y casi todas eran personal femenino del hospital, sintiéndome un poco nerviosa mire a Flamy y ayudada de la curiosidad la pregunte.

— No sé si es idea mía, pero siento que todo el mundo me está mirando— dije cuando nos sentamos en una mesa, de verdad me estaba poniendo incomoda ante las miradas, ella sonrió

— No es idea tusa Candy, todos la están mirando— dijo y se levanto para traer minutos después un café y un té, yo estaba aun confundida

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?— pregunte mientras ponía azúcar a mi café

— Porque vino usted acompañando al Doctor Andry— la mire sorprendida

— ¿Acaso está prohibido que el personal venga acompañado?— pregunte temerosa, ella negó

— Por supuesto que no, es solo que el Doctor Andry es el más codiciado del hospital, y como recién fue trasladado de Inglaterra no se sabe mucho sobre él, además es muy reservado y ha rechazado absolutamente todas las propuestas de citas que ha recibido de la mayoría del personal femenino, todo el mundo se preguntaba el motivo, pues siendo tan joven es raro que sea tan reservado— yo la mire unos segundos, así que Albert había rechazado invitaciones, no me extrañaba que todas quisieran salir con él, siempre había sido igual, y él siempre las rechazaba— y saber que el motivo por el cual han sido rechazadas es usted, hace que todas le presten su atención— continuo ella

— ¿Yo?— pregunte sorprendida, ahora entendía porque las miradas

— ¡Por supuesto! Si se nota claramente que el Doctor Andry está realmente enamorado de usted, nada más ver como la mira y le sonríe es suficiente para comprenderlo— yo me sonroje fuertemente, ¿Sería verdad? ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que Albert me había besado? ¿O seria solamente que ellas estaban viendo lo que querían ver? Un motivo físico de su rechazo, lo más seguro es que todos estaban usándome como escusa para comprender el porqué Albert no acepto sus invitaciones

— No, Albert es…—

— Candy— escuche como justo él llegaba en el momento indicado para interrumpirme, yo quería dejarle claro a Flamy que Albert y yo solo éramos amigos, pero ahora que justo era él quien llegaba no podría

— ¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿Todo salió bien?— pregunte al recordar a su paciente

— Si, justo venia por ti porque quiero presentarte a mi paciente— dijo animado, yo sonreí, siempre me ha encantado tratar con niños

— ¿En serio?— pregunte interesada, pues él había dicho que la niña era muy tímida

— Si, sabía que te gustaría mucho hablar con ella, así que le pregunte a Susy si quería conocerte y me dijo que si, ven, vamos, te está esperando— dijo tomándome de la mano y ayudándome a levantar, ahora sentía las miradas sobre mi mucho más que antes

— Gracias por el café Flamy, fue un gusto conocerte— dije despidiéndome algo avergonzada por las miradas, mientras Albert me jalaba a la salida de la cafetería

— El gusto es mío señorita Candy, vuelva cuando quiera— y saliendo al pasillo la perdí de vista

Susy era una niña increíble, algo tímida al comienzo pero cuando se siente un poco en confianza deja salir la niña amable y conversadora que tiene dentro, me había sorprendido mucho saber que Albert ya le había hablado anteriormente de mí, y no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Flamy, ¿Estaría Albert verdaderamente interesado en mi? O tal vez yo estaba mesclando todo. Luego de que habíamos salido del hospital no había podido hablar sobre el beso, pues Susy había ocupado toda nuestra conversación y la verdad no me sentía con la suficiente valentía para ser yo quien planteara el tema.

Además ya se había hecho de día, ambos estábamos cansados, así que cuando llegamos a casa nos fuimos directo a dormir, pero todo el tiempo me la pase pensando en el beso de Albert, en el motivo que lo había llevado a hacerlo, en lo bien que se sintieron sus labios y en la grande diferencia que había en su beso comparado con los de Terry, comparados, los de Terry no eran nada, nada, Albert había sido capaz de marcar una gran diferencia con solo uno, algo que Terry no había podido lograr con tantos intentos, además me asustaba mucho el fuerte deseo que sentía por besarlo otra vez, y las palabras que él me había dicho la noche que habíamos hablado sobre hacer el amor me rondaban en la cabeza, pues quería desesperadamente que todo lo que él dijo que hubiera hecho en el lugar de Terry se hiciera realidad. Y con eso metido en el pensamiento y con el miedo ante mis sentimientos me logre dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Siete

Al día siguiente un pequeño maullido me despertó, abriendo un poco mis ojos para acostumbrarme a la luz pude ver que era Puppe, la gatita estaba parada sobre mi pecho y me miraba con interés, al parecer su pata estaba un poco mejor pues la expresión en sus ojos me hacían entender que estaba agradecida por los cuidados, sintiéndome feliz de haber decidido quedarnos con la mofeta, que por cierto era muy cariñosa, la tome en mis brazos y sin molestarme en cambiarme mi acostumbrado pijama fui con ella a la cocina para darle algo de comer mientras preparaba el desayuno.

— Buenos días— escuche la voz de Albert a mis espaldas, me puse algo nerviosa pues no había podido dormir tranquila la noche anterior, Albert había ocupado todos mis pensamientos, así que dando un leve suspiro intente calmarme y me gire a verlo, él solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, por lo demás estaba descalzo, sin camisa y con el cabello revuelto, la imagen ante mis ojos no ayudaba mucho a mi auto control

— Buenos días Albert— salude con el mismo tono de siempre pero no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos— estaba haciendo café ¿Quieres una taza tu también?— él asintió y sentí que me miraba fijamente, entonces me arrepentí de no haberme cambiado antes de salir de mi habitación o de por lo menos no haberme puesto el albornoz sobre el corto short y la ajustada blusa que conformaban mi pijama, y aunque los días anteriores tampoco lo había hecho, hoy me sentía realmente cohibida

— Parece que le agradas mucho a Puppe— dijo viendo como la mofeta estaba acurrucada tranquila a mi lado, yo sonreí

— Eso parece, además hoy se ve bastante mejor, no sé si soy egoísta, pero espero que nadie la venga a buscar, me agrada mucho quedármela—

— No creo que tenga dueño, de ser así ya se habría ido, los gatos no se encariñan fácilmente con cualquier persona— yo asentí feliz, en verdad me gustaba mucho Puppe— voy a revisarle la pata— dijo y se acerco a la mofeta

Cuando paso por mi lado su hombro toco levemente el mío y no pude evitarlo pero brinque un poco ante la sensación que me producía tenerlo cerca, Albert se giro a verme pero antes de que su mirada se cruzara con la mía baje mi rostro y me concentre en el café, él no dijo nada y se dedico a examinar a Puppe, cuando termino se alejo y se recostó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y en absoluto silencio. Cuando termine el café, lleve las dos tazas a la mesa y unas cuantas tostadas con mantequilla para acompañar.

Desayunamos en un silencio algo incomodo, solo de vez en cuando Albert hacia algún comentario sin importancia interrumpiendo un poco el silencio, pero yo le respondía con monosílabos o simples asentimientos de cabeza, su mirada la tenia puesta en mí, y eso me tenia realmente nerviosa, tal vez debería hablar con él sobre el beso, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, me daba vergüenza solo mirarlo, no podría empezar de la nada una conversación tan importante. Al menos para mí lo era y espero fervientemente que para él también.

Después de terminar el desayuno limpie un poco la mesa y la cocina, estaba consiente todo el tiempo de la presencia de Albert atrás mío clavándome su mirada sin parar y eso no ayudaba a calmar mi nerviosismo, tome un par de respiraciones profundas y me gire tranquilamente para salir de la cocina, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta Albert se paro frente a mí y me tomo de los hombros.

— ¡Basta Candy!— dijo molesto— ¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme por favor?—

— ¿De qué hablas?— maldije que mi voz se escuchara tan nerviosa

— ¡Precisamente de esto!— dijo tomando mi barbilla y levantando mi cabeza suavemente para mirarme directamente— no me has querido ver a la cara en toda la mañana— Aunque se escuchaba molesto su expresión no lo era, más bien estaba preocupado— ¿Dime qué pasa?— yo dude en responder— ¿Es por lo de anoche cierto? Todo esto es porque te bese— yo me ruborice— ¡Lo sabia!... si tanto te molesto ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Candy?—

— ¡No es eso!— conteste al fin encontrando mi voz

— ¿Entonces qué pasa?—

— Eso es lo que me tendrías que explicar tu Albert— dije sin poder aguantar más— fuiste tú el que me beso, y me he pasado la mitad de la noche pensando en el motivo, tú nunca haces nada sin pensarlo, así no es como actúas, ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?— él me miro serio

— Ya te lo dije, porque quería— yo fruncí el ceño enojada

— Deja de mentir, sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar tan fácil Albert, hay otro motivo, ¿Cuál es?— él suspiro y me miro unos segundos permaneciendo en silencio

— ¿Si te digo la verdad prometes no enfadarte?— yo lo mire sorprendida— si te digo el verdadero motivo, ¿Prométeme que sin importar lo que pienses no me dejaras solo, no te alejaras de mi?— en sus ojos había claro miedo, miedo a lo que yo pensara de él, a que lo abandonara, ¿Tan malo era?

— Cuando tenias seis años yo te prometí que nunca te dejaría solo Albert, siendo aun una niña que no entendía completamente el significado de esas palabras te prometí ser tu amiga siempre, ahora a tus veintitrés te prometo que no importa lo que digas, eso no cambiara nunca, hoy con pleno conocimiento de mis palabras te prometo que yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre— él me sonrió aunque dudoso— por eso dime qué pasa, nosotros prometimos que nos contaríamos todo, que no nos guardaríamos secretos, ¿Por qué quieres empezar ahora?— esta vez soltó un gran suspiro

— Cuando te dije que lo había hecho porque había querido te dije la verdad— comenzó mirándome serio— si te soy sincero quería hacerlo desde hace rato— yo abrí los ojos asombrada

— ¿Qué dices?—

— Tú me pediste la verdad Candy, y la verdad es esa— comento acusadoramente— como te dije antes, eres una mujer hermosa, cualquier hombre estaría feliz de estar a tu lado, yo adoro pasar mi tiempo contigo, hablar con otra persona nunca se me dio tan natural como lo es contigo, pero desde que me contaste lo de Terry— dudo en continuar, yo lo mire dándole ánimos, él volvió a suspirar— cuando me dijiste que nunca habías disfrutado teniendo relaciones no lo podía creer, sinceramente se me hace imposible de pensar, es injusto que en todas las veces que estuvieron juntos tu nunca hayas podido disfrutar, y me dan muchas ganas de buscar a Terry y golpearlo por haber sido tan estúpido—

— Ya te dije que él intento lo que pudo, aunque tal vez no haya hecho lo suficiente por lo menos lo intento— comente para tranquilizarlo

— Y ahí está el maldito problema Candy— dijo empujándome hasta una pared y acorralándome con sus brazos, su mirada estaba fija en mí— que yo me muero por intentarlo— me quede sin aire, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando

— ¿Tu…?— no pude decir nada, no sabía que

— Si, me muero por intentarlo y es demasiado frustrante para mí porque no entiendo por qué demonios siento esta necesidad contigo, pero desde esa noche no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en hacerte el amor, ¡Demonios Candy, me muero por ser yo el que te haga sentir placer!— dijo tomando mi rostro con una mano, y un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo— quiero besarte y acariciarte de todas las maneras posibles, quiero hacerte sentir lo que tanto deseas, quiero ser yo el que te muestre las estrellas— mi cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por minuto— y aunque me moría de miedo ante la reacción que tomarías si te enterabas, anoche no me pude contener y no pensé mucho cuando lo hice, solo vi la oportunidad y te bese, pero después me arrepentí porque no quería que cambiaras conmigo por eso, porque no quiero que esto que estoy sintiendo te aleje de mi Candy, me da terror pensar que me dejaras solo, tu eres lo único constante en mi vida, la única persona que me ha entendido plenamente, y si por una tontería te pierdo no sé que voy a hacer— y agacho la cabeza mientras me soltaba

— Albert— dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y levantando su rostro para que me viera a los ojos— no es ninguna tontería, hazlo Albert… muéstrame las estrellas— y sin más explicaciones lo bese

Albert se sorprendió un poco pero segundos después me correspondió el beso mientras me abrazaba y me pegaba a su pecho desnudo, su piel era caliente y suave, y por primera vez quería acariciar a un hombre, por primera vez sentía deseo.

— Espera Candy— dijo separándome un poco y dándome una mirada de inquietud— ¿No estás molesta?— yo tome aire

— No Albert, desde esa conversación no he dejado de pensar en lo mismo que tu— él abrió los ojos sorprendido— desde esa noche tus palabras se quedaron en mi cabeza, y te juro por Dios que yo también me muero porque lo intentes, y no me importa lo que pueda pasar después, quiero sentir por una vez en la vida, quiero que seas tú quien lo haga, por favor Albert hagamos el amor— a modo de respuesta me beso

Me beso larga y suavemente, tomo mi cintura con sus manos y me apretó contra él, yo lo abrace por el cuello y enrede mis manos en su cabello, era suave y sedoso.

— Vamos a mi habitación— dijo sobre mis labios sin separarnos en ningún momento, yo solo asentí, él nos guio a ambos hasta su cuarto y lentamente caímos sobre la cama él sobre mi

Albert dejo de besar mis labios y empezó a hacer un camino de besos por mi barbilla, mi cuello y mis hombros, sus labios sobre mi piel se sentían de maravilla, nunca había sentido esto, nunca antes había disfrutado que me besaran de esta forma. Subiendo un poco por mi cuello me mordió levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja y sin poder evitarlo solté un suspiro, él de nuevo me beso el cuello.

— ¿Te gusta?— me pregunto— ¿Te gusta cómo te beso?— sus palabras me daban una sensación de electricidad en la piel

— Si, se siente muy bien— susurre

— Si algo no te gusta, dímelo— y me beso la barbilla de nuevo

— Ujum— solo eso salió de mis labios

Empezó a acompañar sus besos con caricias, paso suavemente pero con mucha firmeza sus manos por mis piernas, luego por mis brazos y los hombros, pero cuando sus manos entraron bajo mi blusa a mi abdomen me arquee contra él para sentirlo más. Lentamente me quito la blusa y el short, dejándome solo con la ropa interior.

— Ayer cuando gritaste por Puppe que entre en tu habitación, casi me da un infarto cuando te vi de esta misma forma— dijo mirándome atentamente, yo me sonroje— estuve a punto de mandar al carajo la supuesta rata y tirarte en la cama para acariciarte como quería—

— ¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo ahora que puedes?— dije sintiéndome demasiado necesitada de su atención. Albert sonrió

Me beso y acaricio en casi todas partes, se estaba tomando su tiempo en cada beso y caricia, y aunque yo sentía que necesitaba algo más no podía hacer nada que no fuera suspirar y poco a poco empecé a gemir. Albert me desnudo por completo y por un momento me sentí avergonzada, él había estado con dos mujeres despampanantes y voluptuosas, y aunque antes nunca había estada inconforme con mi cuerpo, hoy sentía la necesidad de tener un poco más.

— Deja de pensar tonterías— dijo leyendo claramente mi expresión y mirándome directamente— eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida Candy— y su mirada me decía que no mentía, tomo mi mano derecha y la llevo a su pecho junto a su corazón— ¿Lo sientes?—

— Si— respondí al sentir el corazón de Albert latiendo sin parar, estaba muy acelerado

— Es por ti, solo por ti Candy—

— Bésame Albert— pedí y así lo hizo

De nuevo empezó a bajar con sus labios por mi cuello y hombros, pero esta vez no se detuvo y siguió su camino hasta mis pechos, un fuerte gemido escapo de mis labios al sentir su lengua caliente en mis pezones, él dedico largo tiempo en ellos para luego seguir bajando por mi abdomen y mi ombligo, pero cuando sentí que seguía bajando me sorprendí.

— Espera ¿Que vas…? ¡Ah!— gemí de nuevo al sentir sus labios entre mis piernas sobre mi intimidad, agarre fuertemente la sabana al sentir un placer increíble, era la primera vez que experimentaba esta sensación y era maravilloso

Azorada como estaba ante las caricias tan intimas que él me estaba bridando sentí como cada vez el placer aumentaba mucho más, cuando llegue a un punto en el que no aguante más, cerrando fuertemente los ojos estalle en miles de sensaciones. Era mi primer orgasmo, y había sido maravilloso, Albert subió de nuevo con sus besos hasta mi cuello y luego puso su rostro frente al mío mirándome atentamente, yo aun estaba algo sorprendida por las sensaciones.

— ¿Qué sientes?— me pregunto serio

— Que estoy volando— dije riendo un poco ante la verdad

— Pues entonces prepárate Candy, porque recién estoy comenzando— dijo en tomo engreído, yo volví a reír

— Albert— dije sonrojándome totalmente, él solo me miro expectante— Quiero verte— él sonrió al comprender, me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y empezó a quitarse el pantalón del pijama para a continuación seguir con el bóxer, yo lo mire sorprendida, Albert desnudo era increíblemente hermoso y demasiado sexy

— Creo que nunca había estado nervioso por la opinión de una mujer— dijo un poco en broma, pero en verdad se notaba nervioso, yo sonreí

— No te preocupes Albert, no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie, para que infles tu ego te voy a decir que eres endemoniadamente sexy— no sé de donde saque el valor pero lo dije, él soltó una carcajada, yo lo mire seria— ¿Puedo tocarte?—

— Me muero de ganas porque lo hagas—

Sintiéndome animada, me senté y lo empuje contra la cama para que se acostara, y tal cual como él había hecho, lo bese en los labios, en el cuello y en el pecho, sobre todo el pecho, le acaricie sus firmes pectorales por mucho tiempo y luego baje mis manos por su abdomen y su ombligo, no dude ni un segundo en continuar bajando con mis caricias, tome su miembro entre mis manos y lo escuche gemir fuertemente ante mis caricias, embelesada seguí tocándolo todo lo que pude mientras me deleitaba con los roncos sonidos que salían de los labios de Albert. Levantándose rápidamente me sorprendió cuando me tomo en sus brazos y cambiando posiciones me dejo de nuevo bajo su cuerpo.

— No aguanto más Candy, quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo— me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello con más pasión que las veces anteriores

— Hazme tuya Albert— le rogué mirándolo a los ojos

Y sin más demora empezó a entrar lentamente en mí, gemí como nunca cuando estuvimos unidos por completo, él me beso con pasión mientras empezaba a moverse suavemente, yo le cruce los brazos al cuello y enredando mis manos en su cabello me pegue mas a él.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien, era maravilloso hacer el amor, por fin podía entender el placer que se siente cuando se está unido de esta manera con un hombre, ahora comprendo porque Annie disfrutaba tanto, era la cosa más espectacular del mundo. Pero lo más importante era Albert, era por él que estaba sintiendo de esta manera, él me hacía sentir así, solo con él podía sentirme así, y estoy segura que nunca podría hacerlo con otro, después de hoy nunca voy a poder intentar pensar en hacer el amor con alguien más, Albert había roto las barreras, y estoy segura de que no importa cuánto lo intente, nunca voy a olvidar este día.

Sus manos tomaron mis caderas y me apretaron contra él, y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas siendo cada vez más profundas y fuertes empecé a sentir que de nuevo llegaría al clímax, me agarre de su espalda y clavándole las uñas me deje llevar, arquee mi espalda y cerré los ojos ante las convulsiones del placer más exquisito que hubiera sentido en la vida, estaba viendo las estrellas con los ojos cerrados, tocando el cielo con las manos, no tenía la más mínima duda de ello, estaba sintiendo todo lo que había soñado, lo que decían los libros era verdad y es por Albert que lo estoy viviendo. Instantes después sentí que Albert soltó un ronco gemido y también se dejo ir. Sin darle tiempo a descansar tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese con fuerza, él no lo dudo y me correspondió, después de un rato cuando necesitamos aire nos separamos, Albert se acostó y me arrastro hasta su pecho mientras me abrazaba todavía algo agitado.

Mientras escuchaba su corazón acelerado que increíblemente se sincronizaba con el latir del mío, una inmensa revelación llego hasta mí, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido todos estos años, lo ingenua que fui, era Albert, él era la persona que había buscado todos estos años, cuando había tenido catorce años había estado más en lo cierto que nunca, amaba a Albert y aun lo hago, solo con él podría sentir lo que siento ahora, había disfrazado ese sentimiento por amistad todo este tiempo, pero ahora puedo ver que siempre había sido amor, por eso nunca pude sentir nada con Terry, porque era Albert la persona que yo esperaba. Me senté de golpe en la cama y lo mire fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Candy?— me pregunto preocupado— ¿Te hice mal?— dijo sentándose también y tomándome de los hombros con miedo, yo negué fuertemente— ¿Entonces porque saltaste así? ¿Qué pasa?—

— No me hiciste mal Albert— dije para tranquilizarlo— por el contrario me hiciste sentir muy bien— me ruborice— Yo… Albert, escúchame— sin importarme mi desnudez me senté sobre él y lo mire fijamente

— Candy no des más vueltas por favor, me estas poniendo nervioso—

— ¿Tu como te sentiste?— pregunte primero sintiendo temor por un momento, él sonrió

— Como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho Candy, fue la experiencia más increíble de mi vida— mi corazón se acelero— ¿Y tú? ¿Te sentiste bien con mis caricias?— pregunto demasiado serio— ¿O también fue un intento fallido?—

— No seas tonto Albert, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que prácticamente me hiciste gritar de placer?— me anime a decirlo, él rió

— Quería oírte decirlo porque me daba miedo pensar que estaba soñando— me abrazo fuertemente— que había sido una alucinación haber sentido que vibrabas de placer junto a mí—

— Para mí también fue increíble, me has hecho sentir por primera vez, nunca voy a olvidar este día Albert— él me volvió a besar con pasión— espera— dije separándonos— escúchame Albert, quiero decirte algo importante, quiero decirte que lo lograste— él me miro fijamente— me hiciste ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados, fui al cielo y volví y todo fue por ti— él volvió a besarme

— Pues entonces vamos a ir de nuevo, porque yo también fui y volví Candy, pero quiero regresar y de ser posible quedarme ahí— mi corazón de nuevo se acelero y aunque aún faltaba decirle la parte más importante no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, pues correspondiéndole el beso me deje llevar, y por segunda vez el cumplió sus palabras


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias mis niñas por sus palabras Sakura, Pauli, Liliana Yurika Cullen Gracias!

Capitulo Ocho

Habíamos caído rendidos por segunda vez, pero satisfechos, abrazados y con las piernas enlazadas nos dormimos, dormir con él era muy placentero, así que me pegue a su cuerpo todo lo que pude. Un insistente sonido me despertó, mire a todos lados en la habitación y vi el celular de Albert en la mesita de luz a mi lado.

— Albert— lo llame sintiéndome aun dormida, él también estaba profundo en sus sueños— Tu celular está sonando— insistí, él abrió un poco los ojos

— ¿Quieres atender?— dijo mientras me abrazaba un poco mas y de nuevo cerraba los ojos, yo sonreí

— Bien— y estirándome con un poco de dificultad tome el celular y aclarando un poco mi garganta conteste— ¿Hola?— mi voz aun se escuchaba ronca

— Perdón, ¿Es el teléfono del Doctor Andry?— pregunto dudosa una mujer, al parecer era del hospital

— Si— un par de exclamaciones se escucharon del otro lado, yo fruncí el ceño

— ¿De casualidad es usted la señorita Cartwright ?— volvió a preguntar la voz

— Si—yo volví a confirmar y de nuevo se escucharon gritos al otro lado, esto en verdad estaba haciéndome enojar— Si tu llamada no es por nada importante entonces cortare— mi voz salió bastante molesta, Albert se acerco curioso

— ¿Quién es?— dijo aun medio dormido y al parecer las personas al otro lado del teléfono lo escucharon porque de nuevo se escucho un par de exclamaciones

— No lo sé— dije molesta— pero lo único que han hecho ha sido gritar y dar exclamaciones infantiles— dije dándole el teléfono, Albert frunció también el ceño

— ¿Hola?— dijo con tono frio— ¿Qué pasa Luisa?— su expresión cambio a una de tedio cuando pronuncio el nombre— ¿Y porque no me llamo Flamy? Ella es la encargada de esa área— mientras escuchaba lo que le decían, su expresión se fue relajando un poco— Esta bien, en media hora estaré ahí— y corto

— ¿Paso algo malo?— le pregunte al verlo tan serio, él me miro fijamente

— No lo creo, pero al parecer la doctora Kelly volvió hoy y desea hablar conmigo algo importante, además quiere hablar también con Susy—

— ¿Entonces tienes que irte?— aunque trate no pude ocultar la desilusión en mi voz

— ¿No quieres ir conmigo?— yo lo mire animada

— ¿Puedo ir? Pero… ¿No te dirán nada porque vas conmigo al trabajo?—

— No voy a trabajar, hoy es mi día libre, solo voy para una reunión, además puedes visitar a Susy mientras que hablo con Kelly— yo sonreí, la niña en verdad me agradaba

— Entonces claro que te acompaño, deja me doy un baño rápido así te dejo libre a ti— dije levantándome pero él me tomo sorpresivamente por la cintura

— ¿Y si nos bañamos juntos y así ahorramos tiempo?— yo sonreí

— Me parece bien—

Mientras nos bañábamos pensé en decirle lo que sentía, pero ahora no era el momento, después de que tuviera la reunión en el hospital hablaría con él, aunque me daba algo de miedo lo que él sintiera verdaderamente, pues aunque Albert estuvo conmigo y me dijo todas esas cosas lindas, no sabía a ciencia cierta que había en su cabeza en estos momentos, aunque tenía que animarme pues conociéndolo él no habría arriesgado nuestra amistad por un simple capricho o un arranque de deseo, si me dijo todas esas cosas, es porque ya había pensado anteriormente en ellas. Cuando salimos del baño, que más que ahorrar tiempo nos hizo tardar más, pues Albert me acorralo en una esquina y me beso largo rato bajo la ducha, nos cambiamos rápidamente y salimos rumbo al hospital.

Me ayudo a salir del auto y de nuevo tomo mi mano cuando ingresamos sin llegar a soltarla en ningún momento. Nos dirigimos a recepción en donde había un par de enfermeras, una chica de cabello corto anaranjado con unos grandes y redondos lentes y otra de cabello largo recogido y verdoso también con lentes, pero más ovalados y pequeños en cuanto nos vieron entrar no nos quitaron la vista de encima. Albert se acerco y se dirigió a la primera

— Luisa ¿Ya llego la doctora Kelly?— la chica no respondió al instante, nos miro a ambos pasando de uno al otro, su atención estaba fija en nuestras cabezas, yo mire a Albert y entonces lo comprendí, ambos todavía teníamos el cabello húmedo del baño, además él aun no soltaba mi mano, ella era la que había llamado más temprano y ambos habíamos contestado con la voz clara de haber estado durmiendo o de haber estado haciendo otro tipo de cosas, me sonroje fuertemente ante la insistente mirada de las chicas— Luisa— dijo Albert molesto

— ¡No Doctor Andry! Pero llamo hace unos minutos para decir que estaba en camino— respondió después de mirarnos

— Bien— dijo simplemente y me jalo por los pasillos— De todas las enfermeras, es la más molesta de todas— volvió a hablar

— No paro de mirarnos todo el tiempo, lo más seguro es que debe estar pensando en que hacíamos antes de venir— dije nerviosa

— Piense lo que piense sacara la conclusión acertada, después de todo si estábamos haciendo lo que ella imagina ¿No?— dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo me sonroje mucho más y baje la mirada, él rio y me abrazo cariñosamente, ¿Qué pensara Albert en este momento? ¿Qué piensa mientras me abraza? No podía dejar de pensar en eso

— ¿A dónde vamos?— pregunte para despejar mi cabeza

— A ver a Susy, se va a poner muy contenta cuando vea que le trajiste rosas— antes de entrar al hospital había comprado un ramo de flores blancas y rosas

Efectivamente a Susy le habían encantado las flores, estaba realmente animada con el hecho de que había ido a visitarla.

— Y dime Candy ¿Hace cuanto eres novia de Albert? Flamy me lo conto esta mañana— yo me pasme, no sabía que responder y según vi Albert estaba igual, abrí la boca para responderle pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y no pude continuar

— Buenos días— saludo una hermosa mujer, se notaba llena de clase y estilo

— ¡Hola Kelly!— respondió Susy emocionada

— Buenos días Kelly— saludo cortésmente Albert— Te presento a Candy Cartwright — dijo después señalándome— Candy, ella es la doctora Kelly Martín

— Mucho gusto doctora Kelly

— El gusto es mío, pero por favor dime solo Kelly— sonrió, era muy amable

— Está bien Kelly, puedes llamarme solo Candy también— acepte

— Kelly, ¿Cierto que la novia de Albert es muy linda?— comento Susy, yo me ruborice

— Si, ahora entiendo porque Albert siempre ha rechazado todas las invitaciones que recibe constantemente en el hospital— comento ella sonriendo

— Bueno, es que yo no…— empecé a explicar pero de nuevo abrieron la puerta, últimamente todo el mundo me interrumpía cuando quería aclarar que Albert y yo éramos simplemente amigos, aunque ahora éramos mucho más que amigos, pero eso no estaba claro del todo

— Buenos días a todos— saludo un hombre de cabello gris y lentes redondos, tenía un parche blanco en uno de sus ojos y según se presento era el padre de Susy

— Bien, ya que nos encontramos todos me gustaría empezar con el tema importante y la razón por la cual los cite este día— comento Kelly

— Si me disculpa estaré en la cafetería, así pueden hablar tranquilos— y me disponía a irme pero sentí la pequeña mano de Susy tomar mi muñeca

— Quédate Candy, no tienes porque irte— yo la mire a ella y luego al resto de presentes

— Por mí no hay ningún problema Candy, claro que puedes quedarte, no eres ninguna molestia— comento Kelly, yo asentí y me quede— bien, la verdad es que como ustedes saben el día de ayer tuve que viajar de urgencia pues mi prometido Michael tuvo un accidente muy grave y aunque su vida está fuera de peligro tendrá que estar en recuperación por más de seis meses— todos se sorprendieron— como entenderán y espero que lo hagan, voy a ausentarme y tomarme un tiempo para ayudarlo con su recuperación, así que no tengo más opción que dejar el hospital— el padre de Michael asintió

— Comprendo perfectamente Doctora Kelly, es lo más lógico que sea usted quien cuide de su prometido, pero me gustaría mucho saber ¿Quién va a ser el médico que continuara con el tratamiento de Susy?—

— Creo que esa parte ya esta solucionada, incluso ya hable con el director Helios y él como encargado del hospital está totalmente de acuerdo con mi decisión, solo falta que la persona acepte—

— ¿Y quién será?— pregunto de nuevo el padre de Susy, ella sonrió

— La persona más indicada para que ocupe totalmente mi puesto en cardiología en este hospital es Albert— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y por lo visto Albert estaba peor que yo

— ¿Yo?— ella asintió

— ¡Sí!— se escucho la exclamación de Susy— tu eres el mejor para reemplazar a Kelly, Albert, y aunque me da mucha pena que te vayas Kelly, me alegra mucho que hayas pensado en él, no estoy segura de sentirme tranquila con un extraño— dijo cruzándose de brazos, todos sonreímos

— Pero Kelly, yo recién estoy haciendo la especialización en cardiología, no creo que sea yo el indicado— dijo sorprendido

— Claro que lo eres Albert, tuviste mucha experiencia en Inglaterra, presenciaste y ayudaste en muchas operaciones importantes, tanto allá como acá, a pesar de ser un chico tan joven has demostrado ser el más indicado, en el corto tiempo que llevas en este hospital has aportado más conocimiento que algunos que llevan años, no dudes de ti mismo Albert, eres la persona perfecta para ocupar mi lugar, además el Doctor Leonard está encantado de ayudarte— dijo animándolo— solo acepta

— Yo… no se Kelly— dudo

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con la doctora— dijo el padre de Susy, Albert los miro y luego a mí, yo le sonreí dándole ánimos

— Sabes que puedes Albert, yo confió en ti— él sonrió

— Está bien, acepto— Kelly y Susy sonrieron felices

— Estupendo, creo que deberíamos hablar con Helios para que todo esté listo para el lunes, que es la fecha de mi partida—

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento, lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón y cuando mire la pantalla me sorprendí, era Terry. No sabía si debía o no contestarle, la última vez que hablamos las cosas habían quedado mal, tal vez llamaba para pedirme disculpas por las cosas que me dijo, así que llegando a esa conclusión pedí disculpas y ante la mirada atenta de Albert salí al pasillo para atender.

— Hola— dije en un tono neutral

— Candy, que bueno que me hayas contestado— dijo en tono aliviado

— No veo por qué no debería de hacerlo, yo no tengo nada contra ti, al contrario, se me hace extraña tu llamada, la última vez que hablamos no quedaste muy feliz conmigo— dije resentida, pues me había sentido realmente mal con sus comentarios

— Perdóname por eso Candy, sé que me porte como un imbécil, pero quiero enmendar mi error y pedirte disculpas ¿Podemos vernos?— pidió cauteloso

— ¿Esas en Chicago?— pregunte sorprendida

— Si, llegue anoche, llame al departamento pero nadie me atendió, ya era un poco tarde así que no quise molestarte y espere hasta ahora para llamarte al celular—

— Es que ya no estoy viviendo con Annie y tal vez anoche salió con Archie por eso no debieron de atenderte— o lo más seguro es que estaban teniendo sexo y ni de casualidad ella interrumpiría estar con Archie por atender el teléfono, aunque ahora la entiendo completamente, yo tampoco lo haría. Me sonroje ante mis propios pensamientos

— ¿Se pelearon?— pregunto sorprendido

— No, no es nada de eso, es solo que ella y Archie por fin están viviendo juntos—

— ¿Con el elegante?— pregunto aun mas sorprendido— vaya, ya era hora, no sabía nada, aunque en realidad últimamente no sé nada de nadie—

— Tú lo has querido así, tu carrera siempre ha sobresalido ante todo— y aunque no le estaba reclamando nada, era la única verdad que le podía decir, el suspiro

— Sí, creo que es ahora que lo veo, pero dime Candy ¿Podemos vernos?—

— No lo sé Terry— dude

— Solamente quiero hablar Candy, dime donde estas y yo iré a verte— yo solté un suspiro

— Está bien, pero solo unos minutos, estoy en el hospital de Chicago, pero veámonos en el parque que está al lado—

— Estoy muy cerca del lugar, estaré ahí en unos diez minutos—

— Bien, te veré entonces—

— Gracias por aceptar— yo no respondí nada y corte

No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida en el pasado, es más que obvio que lo que siento por Terry es solo amistad, ni en un millón de años se acerca la sensación que siento cuando hablo con Terry a lo que siento cuando estoy y hablo con Albert. Así que lo mejor será cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y dejar claro mi asunto con Terry antes de empezar algo con Albert o por lo menos antes de intentarlo. Así que regrese a la habitación de Susy para avisarle a Albert lo de Terry.

Cuando llegue estaba Susy y su padre solamente, ambos me dijeron que Albert y Kelly habían ido a la oficina del director del hospital para hablar con Helios sobre el asunto de Kelly, así que les pedí que le informaran que iba al parque un segundo, pues no interrumpiría su charla tan importante por una tontería como avisarle a Albert que iba con Terry.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo Nueve

Estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque cuando vi un auto deportivo negro estacionar en frente, de este se bajo Terry con traje deportivo, lentes oscuros y una gorra de beisbol roja, siempre que estaba en Chicago vestida de esa manera para tratar de ocultar su identidad, cuando salíamos juntos me molestaba muchísimo porque aparte de que estaba pendiente todo el tiempo de que no lo reconocieran no podíamos ir a lugares públicos pues nadie del público estaba enterado de nuestra relación.

— Hola— me saludo nervioso, se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

— Hola Terry—

— ¿Paso algo malo que estas en el hospital?—

— No, vine a saludar a una amiga y para acompañar a Albert que tenía algo importante que hacer— explique brevemente

— ¿Albert?— dijo frunciendo el ceño, él nunca lo quiso mucho y además no le agradaba cuando hablaba de él— ¿Otra vez esta en América?—

— Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?— pregunte molesta, él me miro unos segundos

— ¿Es con él con quien vives ahora?— yo me sorprendí por su conclusión

— Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?—

— Porque una vez me dijiste que si llegabas a mudarte de departamento lo harías sola, pero hasta no graduarte y conseguir el empleo en Pony no podrías costearlo, además se por ti que Albert tiene un departamento bastante amplio y solo viviendo con otra persona seria el único modo de que dejaras a Annie, y no veo otra persona con la que tu aceptarías vivir que no sea él—

— ¡Vaya! Acertaste— dije sorprendida

— Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas Candy… Sabes— continuo mirando al cielo después de unos minutos en silencio— te debo una disculpa enorme— yo lo mire atentamente— todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos me porte como el mayor de los imbéciles, y la última vez fue la peor de todas, perdóname de verdad Candy, nada de lo que te dije lo pensaba en realidad—

— No tienes porque disculparte Terry, yo lo sé perfectamente, lo que no entiendo es porque lo dijiste si tu sabias que no era verdad—

— Cuando te conocí me enamore de ti casi al instante, fue amor a primera vista, pero tú me ignoraste olímpicamente, nunca me había pasado eso, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a mis pies, y por eso me propuse que sin importar como te conquistaría—

— No entiendo porque me estas contando todo esto, ya me lo habías contado una vez—

— Pero lo que no te conté es que yo sabía que nunca te había conquistado— yo lo mire sorprendida— aunque hayas estado conmigo todo este tiempo, aunque me hayas dado tantas cosas importantes, tu nunca te has enamorado de mi Candy, y lo supe todo el tiempo, pero egoístamente me lo calle y seguí a la espera de que algún día eso cambiara, pero no paso y nunca va a pasar ¿Y sabes porque?—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte intrigada

— Porque ya estabas enamorada— yo lo mire sorprendida— porque tu corazón ya tenía dueño, un dueño que estaba tan ciego como tú y que al parecer tampoco se había dado cuenta de nada, por eso quise intentarlo, me aproveche de eso y te engañe, te hice creer que era amor lo que sentías por mí, cuando sabía que no lo era y por eso también quiero que me perdones—

— No te entiendo, ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? Si yo misma me engañe también, aunque tu digas todo eso, la ciega siempre fui yo, la que no quiso ver la verdad—

— Veo que has abierto los ojos Candy— yo asentí simplemente— pero aun así tengo que pedirte perdón, y aunque digas que no, yo sigo sintiéndome culpable de muchas cosas, porque yo no merecía que me dieras tu primer beso, ni robarte tu primera vez, y la ultima en especial, porque no fue solo robarte un momento tan especial, si no desilusionarte completamente con el tema—

— No digas tonterías— lo interrumpí— no tienes porque sentirte culpable, a pesar de todo sé que no fue errado que todo eso pasara contigo, eres un chico increíble Terry y la verdad es que me da mucha tristeza que no te haya podido corresponder como lo mereces, pero aun así, no te sientas mal ni te castigues pensando así, tu siempre serás una persona muy especial para mí y aunque las cosas entre los dos no hayan funcionado como lo pensamos, lo que importa es que ahora sigamos siendo amigos y podamos empezar de nuevo— él sonrió

— Eres la mejor pecosa— yo sonreí ampliamente, ese término siempre lo usaba cuando estaba bromeando conmigo— aun así quiero dejarte claro un par de cosas— yo lo mire para que continuara— quiero que entiendas que yo en ningún momento puse mi carrera sobre ti, es solo que me sentía muy frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo porque sabía que si tu nunca sentías nada cuando estábamos juntos es porque no era yo el indicado, y siempre supe que le estaba robando los momentos a otra persona, pero me volví un egoísta y no quise reconocerlo y mucho menos aceptarlo frente a ti, por eso me iba todo lo que podía, porque no quería enfrentar la verdad, no quería ver la prueba y consecuencia de mi egoísmo, porque cuando él se fue yo quise ocupar su lugar y mientras que él estuviera lejos pensaba que aun tendría una posibilidad, alguna forma de hacer que cambiaras tus sentimientos por mí, pero la idea de que volviera estaba presente y sabia que no duraría mucho mi engaño, por eso cuando me pediste que termináramos me puse como loco porque pensé que lo habías hecho por que él había vuelto—

— No fue por eso Terry, te lo juro, Albert volvió hace poco, nosotros ya habíamos terminado cuando él volvió—

— Lo sé, siempre lo supe, pero no quería reconocer que te habías dado cuenta tu sola, que habías abierto los ojos ante lo que sentías por mí, pero eso ya no importa, lo más importante es que ahora tengo mi conciencia tranquila, sé que no actué bien y me arrepiento por ello, por eso quería mínimo hablar contigo y aclararlo—

— Gracias Terry, no solo por aclararlo, si no por haber estado luchando tanto tiempo por mí y yo por ciega no supe valorarte lo suficiente—

— Está bien, tu estas destinada para otra persona— dijo sonriendo tranquilo— por cierto ¿Se lo dijiste?— yo negué

— Aun no he encontrado el momento, esta mañana cuando estaba dispuesta a decirlo me distrajo completamente— dije sonrojándome al recordar la forma en que lo había hecho— luego llamaron del hospital y decidí esperar hasta que volviéramos para hablarlo—

— Pero al menos veo que ya avanzaron en algo— yo de nuevo me sonroje, era molesto ser tan transparente con mis emociones, todos podían ver en que estaba pensando

— Bueno… yo… es que… las cosas se dieron de una forma muy particular… y yo no…— él empezó a reír

— No tienes porque explicármelo Candy— dijo ahora serio— por el contrario me alegro mucho por ti, ya era hora de que pudieras experimentarlo de la manera correcta, te merecías de una vez por todas sentir lo que era hacer el amor de verdad y me alegro porque lo hayas podido hacer—

— ¿Cómo sabes que esta vez fue diferente?— pregunte dudosa

— Por tu mirada— yo me sorprendí— porque esa mirada es la de alguien enamorada, alguien que ha experimentado las sensaciones que solo se pueden con amor, amor mutuo, solo con verte me di cuenta, pues yo nunca logre que tuvieras esa mirada— yo me sentí realmente mal por eso— no te sientas mal Candy, ya te dije que eso es parte del pasado, lo que ahora me importa es que me perdones y que me permitas continuar siendo tu amigo, solo eso— yo sonreí alegremente

— Claro que puedes serlo y ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar— él suspiro y se levanto

— Gracias— yo hice lo mismo y lo abrace me alegraba mucho que las cosas se hubieran aclarado— Candy— dijo aun abrazándome— perdóname pero, quiero hacerlo una última vez— y sin darme tiempo a preguntar me beso

Estaba a punto de empujarlo cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba, el corazón se me acelero al reconocer la voz, así que rápidamente me separe de Terry.

— Perdón, no quería interrumpir— dijo Albert más serio de lo normal— solo quería decirte que ya me voy a casa— y sin más se giro y se fue

— ¡Espera, Albert!— dije paralizada, pero él no se detuvo, lo vi ir hasta su auto y salir como un loco

— Perdóname Candy, yo no sabía que él estaba te lo juro, ¡Demonios! Siempre término haciendo todo mal— él se veía arrepentido, pero yo no dije nada, pues esta vez sí estaba molesta, justo ahora que yo quería empezar algo con Albert venia Terry y terminaban las cosas así

— Esa mirada que me dio— dije mas para mí— ¿Ahora qué hago?—

— Déjame que hable con él, yo le explicare todo—

— No, esto tengo que hacerlo yo Terry, será mejor que me vaya a casa, conociéndolo ya debió haber llegado, iba como un loco—

— Y no es para menos, por lo menos déjame llevarte Candy, así llegaras más rápido— yo acepte y ambos nos dirigimos a su auto

Diez minutos más tarde estaba subiendo por el elevador hasta el departamento, el corazón me latía a mil, y las manos me temblaban de los nervios. Abrí la puerta tardando un poco más de lo que debería, recién hasta el tercer intento había podido hacerlo, entre mirando todo rápidamente hasta que lo encontré en su habitación leyendo un libro sentado en la cama.

— Albert—

— ¿Qué necesitas?—

— Por favor Albert, déjame explicarte—

— No tienes nada que explicarme Candy, después de todo nosotros solo somos amigos— el corazón se me partió

— No digas eso Albert, no después de lo de esta mañana—

— ¡No tienes derecho a decirme nada Candy!— dijo levantándose y soltando el libro, un escalofrió recorrió mi piel cuando vi su expresión, era la que acostumbraba poner frente a los demás, frio y serio— si fuiste tú quien después de haber estado haciendo el amor conmigo toda la mañana besa a su ex novio en la tarde— yo suspire, tenía que mantenerme tranquila, él solo estaba molesto y desilusionado, yo hubiera actuado igual estando en su lugar, solo debía tener paciencia

— Escúchame— dije tranquila— tienes que dejar que te explique—

— ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que después de haber hecho el amor conmigo te diste cuenta que si podías sentir placer y entonces ahora quieres darle otra oportunidad a Terry para que lo intente? ¿Qué después de todo si estabas enamorada de él y ahora decidieron estar juntos de nuevo?— aunque su comentario me hirió en lo más profundo no me iba a dejar llevar, esta vez Albert no me estaba hablando fríamente, se notaba más bien desesperado y eso era un claro indicio de que todo lo que me estaba diciendo era porque estaba herido, yo di un paso al frente

— No digas eso por favor, tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que no soy esa clase de persona— dije tranquila, tenía que mostrarle que estaba equivocado

— ¿Y cómo quieres que piense? Recibiste una llamada y te comportas misteriosa, cuando te busque en la habitación de Susy me dijeron que habías ido al parque y lo primero que encuentro es a ti y a Terry besándose ¿Qué podrías haber pensado tu?—

— Exactamente lo mismo que tu— él frunció el ceño— pero por lo menos te daría la oportunidad de explicarme como pasaron las cosas, o acaso ¿No crees que después de tantos años de conocernos, de las cosas que nos dijimos, después de haber hecho el amor como lo hicimos esta mañana, no merezco aunque sea la posibilidad de explicarte lo que en verdad paso? Antes que nada somos amigos ¿No? Si esa escena te la hubieras encontrado hace dos días atrás ¿Me habrías dejado explicarte?— él suspiro, yo avance un paso mas

— Tienes razón— dijo ahora más calmado— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto, yo le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y soltando un suspiro empecé a hablar

— Terry solo vino a disculparse conmigo—

— Linda manera de hacerlo— me interrumpió hablando disgustado— lo siento— dijo soltando un suspiro y con la mirada me pidió que continuara

— Me dio un montón de explicaciones y razones por las cuales se había portado mal conmigo la última vez que hablamos, además de dejarme claro que si se ausento cuando estábamos juntos, es porque estaba frustrado de saber que yo lo quería solo como un amigo y por eso él no podía hacer que yo disfrutara estando a su lado, él lo había sabido siempre, sabía que yo no lo amaba, me pidió perdón por todo y quedamos en que intentaríamos que funcionara esta vez como amigos, yo lo abrace porque me alegra mucho que las cosas se hayan aclarado, pero fue Terry quien me beso diciendo que quería hacerlo por última vez, estaba a punto de empujarlo cuando llegaste, pero te fuiste hecho un demonio y no me dejaste explicarte, te juro que fue Terry, Albert, te lo juro— él suspiro— y debería de haber enojado pero no puedo— Albert arqueo una ceja— es mi amigo, no importa lo que haya hecho, se que sus intenciones no eran malas además si no fuera por él tal vez yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad, tal vez no hubiera surgido la oportunidad de que estuviéramos juntos—

— Te creo— me dijo y lo mire a los ojos, decía la verdad— perdóname por las cosas que te dije, estaba muy enojado y me deje llevar, de verdad siento mucho si te hice sentir mal— yo no me aguante mas y me lance a abrazarlo

— Ya lo sé, no te preocupes, sabía que no lo decías de verdad, aunque si me sentí un poco mal por tus palabras— él me apretó con fuerza

— Perdóname, solo estaba celoso, cuando lo vi besándote no me detuve a pensar en que tal vez tu no querrías el beso, no pensé en ninguna otra opción y me cegué—

— Está bien, todo queda en el olvido— él me miro y estaba a punto de darme un beso pero lo separe— Albert— él me miro serio, yo tome su rostro en mis manos— Te amo— él abrió los ojos sorprendido— y lo hago desde que tenía catorce años, pero fui tan estúpida que pensé que era un enamoramiento pasajero y que en verdad lo que sentía por ti era amistad, creo que soy demasiado despistada, pues con Terry paso lo mismo— dije riendo pero esta vez Albert si me beso

— Yo también te amo— me dijo después del beso— y lo hago desde que tenía seis años— ahora la sorprendida era yo— cuando apareciste de la nada y me prometiste estar conmigo siempre, me enamore de ti, después de que no te vi un tiempo pensé que solo estaba agradecido contigo por haberme hecho compañía cuando más lo necesite, pero cuando te volví a encontrar fue imposible no reconocerte, tenía guardada en mi memoria tu rostro y aunque habías cambiado un poco, era imposible que me equivocara, cuando te encontré me di cuenta que seguía enamorado, por eso termine con Dorothy, porque después de volver a ser amigos no pude pensar en otra que no fueras tu, pero aun estabas muy joven, y no me pareció correcto intentar nada, pero espere demasiado y entonces apareció Terry, te vi tan feliz con él que decidí hacerme a un lado, si él era el hombre para ti, yo no tenía nada que hacer, así que intente olvidarte y creí hacerlo, incluso me fui dos años a Inglaterra para alejarme un poco de ti, cuando volví pensé que en verdad lo había logrado, pero no fue cierto y todo empero cuando me contaste sobre tus problemas con Terry— yo lo abrace

— Fuimos unos estúpidos todo el tiempo, pero ahora podemos empezar de cero Albert, ahora que sabemos lo que sentimos podemos por fin estar juntos— él sonrió y me beso

— Y no te voy a dejar escapar de nuevo Candy— dijo junto a mi oreja— por eso lo haremos de la manera correcta, así que— se alejo un poco y me miro a los ojos— ¿Quieres ser mi novia oficialmente Candy?— dijo sonriendo, yo le correspondí

— Sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia Albert, y quiero algo mas— él me miro curioso— quiero que hagamos el amor, quiero que me digas que me amas mientras de nuevo vemos las estrellas— Albert sonrió y me tomo del trasero y me levanto cargándome hasta la cama

— Esta vez vamos a hacerlo de otra manera— dijo mientras me quitaba la ropa de una forma más apurada, yo entendí el mensaje y lo ayude a desvestirse también con apuro— esta vez quiero que sientas que te hago el amor con toda la pasión que siento, quiero que grites mi nombre de placer, quiero que sientas cuanto te necesito—

Y como lo prometió, esta vez estaba siendo más apasionado, aunque no dejaba de ser amoroso, pero ahora estaba acariciándome con más fuerza, besando y mordiendo mi piel y mis labios a la vez, y aunque antes había dicho que no me gustaba que Terry fuera tan descontrolado, con Albert era diferente, pues aunque sus caricias estaban siendo apresuradas, también eran precisas, tocaba en el punto exacto donde yo quería ser tocada, con la presión ideal en sus caricias mientras que me besaba con pasión, metiendo su lengua en mi boca mientras que yo respondía al gesto con igual desesperación, acariciándolo y besándolo también con intensidad.

Entro en mí con fuerza y de una vez, pero sin hacerme daño, nos estábamos besando y acariciando de tal manera que estaba totalmente preparada para tal gesto, sus embestidas estaban siendo rápidas y profundas, nos besamos una y otra vez mientras que intentábamos tomar un poco de aire entre beso y beso, con destreza Albert me tomo de la cintura y aun sin separarnos se sentó conmigo sobre él en el centro de la cama, enterró su rostro entre mis pechos mientras que seguía moviéndose con fuerza, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás ante tantas sensaciones, mientras me sostenía de su cuello y sus hombros arañándolo en el proceso, después de un rato sentí que de nuevo nos posicionaba en la cama en la pose anterior, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pues estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

— Te amo— me dijo con voz ronca al oído— te amo con toda mi alma Candy— la piel se me erizo y juro que puedo morir después de este momento

— Yo también te amo Albert— respondí como pude

— Abre los ojos— me dijo de manera entrecortada

— No puedo—y era verdad, estaba sintiéndome de tal manera que apretaba los ojos desesperada ante las sensaciones

— Ábrelos Candy— volvió a hablar con dificultad, estaba muy agitado— esta vez no quiero que veas ningunas estrellas, esta vez quiero que me veas a mí— y me beso el cuello con pasión— deseo ver tus ojos mientras hacemos el amor, quiero ver tu expresión de placer— me mordió suavemente el labio inferior— muéstrame en tus ojos que eres mía Candy, déjame ver que me amas— hice el esfuerzo y los abrí, Albert me miraba lleno de amor y pasión, en sus ojos podía ver lo mucho que me amaba, me quede embelesada en su mirada y como él quería también le mostré lo tanto que yo le correspondía, segundos después ambos llegamos al clímax juntos

— ¡Albert!— grite en su oído y él como respuesta me beso desesperado, minutos después se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo, ambos estábamos muy agitados

— Tu mamá tenía razón al final— dijo después de un largo y cómodo silencio, yo sonreí

— Si, además se va a poner muy feliz cuando se entere, tenemos que ir a verla como prometimos—

— Candy— dijo serio de repente

— ¿Qué pasa?—

— No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero no nos hemos cuidado ni una sola vez— yo lo mire fijamente

— ¿Te arrepientes?— él sonrió

— Sonara egoísta pero no, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo tener a una pequeña Candy dando vueltas por aquí— yo sonreí al hacerme la imagen mental

— Voy a tener que desilusionarte—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto arqueando una ceja

— ¿No te acuerdas que a los dieciocho te pedí que me acompañaras al médico?— él frunció el ceño— Mi madre me había hecho la cita y a último minuto no pudo ir, ninguna de las chicas me podía acompañar y el doctor Niel Legan nunca me había caído en gracia, así que te pedí que me acompañaras—

— Si, nunca voy a olvidar al estúpido del ginecólogo, le quería partir la cara cuando te dijo que te tenias que desnudar y dejar que te revisara completa— yo sonreí, pues después de la consulta el muy viejo verde me había dicho deliberadamente que me desnudara para una revisión general, Albert se puso como loco y me saco arrastrando del consultorio no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas al doctor

— Bueno, después de eso mi mamá volvió a concertar una cita, pero esta vez se aseguro que la doctora fuera mujer, yo había estado muy descontrolada con mi periodo y la ginecóloga me dio unas pastillas anticonceptivas para regularlo, y desde entonces las estoy tomando, así que creo que es casi imposible que pase algo— él sonrió

— Lastima— yo reí

— Claro que tu sabes lo mucho que me gustan los niños, solo tienes que esperar un par de meses a que me gradúe y consiga el trabajo definitivamente en Pony y entonces podremos hacer los que tú quieras— Bromee

— Me encanta la idea— dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me ponía sobre él— ¿Qué te parece si mientras tanto practicamos? Mientras más practiquemos, más perfecto saldrá— yo reí y a modo de respuesta lo bese

—Entonces de ahora en adelante vamos a practicar todos los días— Albert rio y me abrazo para besarme

Y lo cumplimos, todos los días practicamos como tener un hijo perfecto

FINNNNNNNNNNN

Verdad que es una linda historia mil gracias Yurika Cullen por permitirme compartir tu talento...


End file.
